Mother
by AlienZookeeper
Summary: This ia about Fire Lord Zuko's Mother, and old business from the series.


After You Save the World…

Once you win the war, you have to win the peace.

This is a play I failed to write for Plot Frenzy, but, like NaNoWriMo, it's worth finishing. Avatar belongs to certain fantastic people, and I am in no way claiming these characters as my own. Like Firefly, I'm just borrowing them for a while, and sharing my love for a great story. I want to be Uncle Iroh, when I grow up, but alas, I can't firebend. Actually, I'd like to fix Azula; probably my inner Simon...

_Bad girl, bad girl, whatcha gonna do? __  
__Whatcha gonna do when they come for you? __  
_

INT. FIRE LORD ZUKO'S APARTMENTS - DAY  
MUSIC is Four Great Loves. ZUKO is dressing for the day, and is with MAI. They sit down to breakfast together.

ZUKO- So, what's your day look like?

MAI- (Sighs) Nothing too exciting. Wedding planning with Mother (Zuko looks up, and then out the window, and Mai pauses, then goes on). Tai Lee is here, with the Kiyoshi Warriors, some sort of getting-to know-you conference (Makes a face) with the Royal Firebenders. I really think that she just came up with an excuse to be around for the wedding prep (smiles), probably afraid that I'll go with all black.

Zuko is not listening, and Mai waits until he looks over to her.

ZUKO- What? I'm sorry.

MAI- Zuko, you were a thousand li away. What were you thinking about, just now?

ZUKO- Nothing. (Tries to change the subject) So you're going to scandalize society and wear all-black?

MAI- No, with Tai Lee's help, we're going to elope to Whale Tail Island...

ZUKO- What?

MAI- (Smiles and says, deadpan) Got you. You know, the wedding is just the public face on things, how things are done, as mother says...

Zuko drops his gaze to his breakfast, but he isn't paying it any attention, either.

Mai- ...and I'm certainly not interested in the girly, Tai Lee like things.  
(She is watching him closely) It's just that my mother...

Zuko looks up, and sees her looking speculatively at him.

MAI- You were thinking about your mom, weren't you?

ZUKO- (Small smile) Is it so obvious?

MAI- (Matches his smile) Yeah, it kind of is. You know, I don't hate you...

ZUKO- (bigger smile) I don't hate you, too.  
MAI- I wish that your mom could have been here, for this. (She looks down) I did like her. Your sister Azula was always a little terror, but your mom kept her in check, and not by coercion. She could make you want to be a better person. (She looks up, again) There is a lot of her, in you, Zuko, my love.

ZUKO- (Comes around the table and kneels by her) Marry me, Mai?

They kiss, and break for breath after a lengthy bit.

MAI- I suppose I don't have anything better to do.

They kiss some more. Someone clears their throat, and we pull back to see SOKKA and SUKI at the door.

SOKKA- We can come back later, if you two are busy...

SUKI- Sokka!

SOKKA- I'm just saying, that looked like a good idea, and I'm not very hungry after- Mmh? (Suki kisses Sokka, to shut him up.)

Mai stands, still holding Zuko's hand.

MAI- Come, sit, join us for breakfast.

Sokka makes a show of holding Suki's chair, and sits down across from her, sighs, and makes the heart-eyes for Suki, who looks a little self-conscious and girly, out of uniform.

ZUKO- Any word from Aang and Katara?

SOKKA- They're still off doing Avatar-y things in the North West. (Waves a hand) Just some nasty fall storms, flooding, and disaster relief. Eh, not as exciting as saving the whole world, but still rewarding.

MAI- You miss it? The hiding, the desperate odds?

SUKI- (sly look) The fighting?

The two women stare each other down like the old enemies they are. The men grow visibly uncomfortable. Then the women laugh, and Sokka and Zuko join in, a little less heartily.

TIME CUT TO SAME SCENE – A HALF HOUR LATER

MAI- Can I borrow Tai Lee and yourself for a while this morning? Just wedding stuff, but I need a little backup. (Furtive glance)

SUKI- A job for the Kiyoshi Warriors?

MAI- Definitely.

They walk out, arm in arm, like old friends.

MAI- My mother will have everything her own way, otherwise...

ZUKO- More tea?

SOKKA- Please.

Zuko pours for both, and they drink their tea.

ZUKO- So, did you ask her?

SOKKA- (Frowns) Boy, you're not even married, yet, and you're already looking around for victims.

ZUKO- Victims?

SOKKA- It never fails. Married people think that everybody else should be.

ZUKO- Maybe, but I sort of just assumed- (Stops and considers) Is there a problem?

SOKKA- (Sighs) I need to sneak off for a few days. Do you know about betrothal necklaces?

Zuko considers this for a moment.

ZUKO- Didn't I... use the one that Katara lost, the one she had from her grandmother, to hunt you all? Sorry. (Winces)

Sokka laughs and Zuko joins him, nervously.

SOKKA- Good times, good times. (Wipes his eye) Anyway, in the Water tribe, a man makes his intended a necklace, as sort of the first step, in the process.

ZUKO- Aren't you already there?

SOKKA- I want to do all of this right. Only the best, for my Suki.

ZUKO- Right. Only the best.

ESTABLISHING SHOT – JAIL – DAY  
This is the jail where OZAI and his daughter, AZULA, are being held. It is also the place where UNCLE IROH had been held.  
INT. – JAIL CELL – DAY

Azula, the former Fire Princess, is shackled, so that she can not use her fire-bending to escape. TWO GUARDS approach, unlock and enter her cell. The guard with the food sets it on a table.

FIRST GUARD- Breakfast.

Azula scowls and says nothing. The door to the cell is locked, and her right arm is unshackled. Second Guard keeps clear of her arc of fire, and she smiles.

AZULA- Are you both afraid of me? I like that.

First Guard scowls, and stands with the bowl of rice for a quiet count of ten. Then he sets the bowl down and binds her right hand again.

FG- Okay, are you hungry? Do you want this rice, or are we done for this morning?

AZULA- Let me feed myself!

FG- The Fire Lord made it quite clear that that's entirely up to me. We wouldn't want another incident, would we?

He sets the bowl down, roughly, and shows her the healing burns on his forearm.

FG- Not going to happen, again. Food, yes?

He starts to feed her, talking to her like a baby, and she glowers. She eats, looking away, and meets the eyes of the second guard. She chokes a little, and spits out a mouthful.

FG- (over his shoulder to the second) See what I-

The Second Guard takes an Earth-bending stance, and we can see what Azula saw, the scarred face of one of the Dai Lee agents she had suborned in Ba Sing Se. The First Guard cries out as a pillar of rock rises out of the floor, then slides towards him and smashes him against the wall.

AZULA- (Eyes wide, in shock) Why? I- (looks down)

Dai Lee Agent- You dismissed us, without cause, and then you lost out to your brother. And now we have no place, in the Fire Nation, nor at home. Actually, there are charges, treason, murder, that sort of thing.

They stare at each other for a beat.

DLA- I thought perhaps you might have had time to reconsider your decision.

AZULA- What do you want?

DLA- The same things you want- wealth, power, control. Something that is worthy of our talents.

AZULA- But what, exactly, do you want, for freeing me?

DLA- A share of power. (Looks away, and back again) I saw what you did, in Ba Sing Se. We helped you do it, but you were the one who made it happen. You were terrifying, inspiring. After you betrayed our leader, and took power for yourself, I decided that I wanted to serve you. (Gestures) Well, you've had a great fall. I want in, on the way back up. (shrugs) It beats waiting for the Royal Firebenders for round us up, and hand us over to the Earth Kingdom. Or for the Terra Team to hunt us all down.

AZULA- And you trust me?

DLA- I think that you need me, more than I need you. Question is, do you trust me?

AZULA- Free me, and we'll see. What's your name?

DLA- (Smiles, as he frees her) Yong Li.

We hear the sound of an alarm, and running guards. Fighting sequence where Yong Li and Azula fight their way out of Jail.

ESTABLISHING SHOT – COUNTRYSIDE - DAY  
AANG, KATARA and TOPH are bending, diverting the river's flood stage, and rescuing folk trapped on their roofs. Aang is in his AVATAR STATE, all glowy and powerful. Katara looks at him, and looks away, a pained look on her face. Toph turns to her, and frowns. She is blind, but can see in other ways. Toph Earthbends a bridge for a family to flee to higher ground, then uses her bending to 'surf' over to her.

TOPH- I'm blind, but I don't have to see your face to tell you're upset about something. Aang?

KATARA- He's slipping away, Toph. I don't know if I should hold on to him, or let him go.

TOPH- Wow! What are you talking about? Because, from where I stand, on the outside, looking in (frowns), all of you are the ones, slipping away, from me.

Katara looks at her, not understanding.

KATARA- What do you mean?

TOPH- Nevermind!

She 'surfs' off see to some more people.

TIME CUT TO LATER IN THE SAME DAY

Aang and Katara are talking and eating, taking a break from their bitter work. The rescue and recovery work has marked them. Toph comes up to them, excited.

TOPH- Guess what! The Ember Island Players are on tour! They've rewritten that play, The Boy in the Iceberg, and they're doing a free show for the refugees!

Aang and Katara blanch, make faces.

TOPH- No, really, they've changed the ending!

AANG- I should hope so!

KATARA- So, Aang doesn't die, and we all live happily ever after?

TOPH- I guess... Let's go see, come on!

Aang and Katara do not seem to be won over. Toph suddenly kneels to put a hand to the ground.

TOPH- No Way! It's Uncle Iroh!

AANG and KATARA- (together) Uncle Iroh?

Toph ignores them and goes to meet Iroh. They hang back, and let her visit with him.

IROH- I'm so glad Toph, you seem so happy to see me.

They hug, and Toph looks embarassed and punches his arm, lightly.

TOPH- Well, yeah. I guess I am. But what brings you here?

IROH- The city of Bah Sing Se has sent out a relief mission, over and above what the Earth Kingdom is doing. I, uh, made such a nuisance of myself, collecting donations, that it was suggested that I to see how it's done.

Toph looks concerned.

TOPH- I've heard some ugly things, actually.

IROH- (nods) It was important for a prominent firebender be seen to be doing something, actually. Also, the Jasmine Dragon has been much too quiet, lately...

Toph hugs Iroh again.

TOPH- It hurts, not to be needed, anymore. I know.

IROH- (startled) But you are needed, Toph, now more than ever.

TOPH- By strangers. But my freinds... are drifting away, finding other things to do. And... I don't know what to do. I'm still a kid, but I've done things that no kid my age has done, even Aang. I can't go back home and be the little gilr my parents thought I was.

IROH- Have you talked to Aang and Katara about this?

TOPH- They have their own problems.

Iroh looks troubled.

IROH- Then it is good that I've come to visit.

FIRE NATION CAPITOL - MAI'S HOUSE - MIDMORNING  
A nervous COURT FUNCTIONARY is working with MAI'S MOTHER, to plan the wedding; gowns and such. TAI LEE is looking happy, modeling gowns and dresses, but Mai looks bored and Suki looks bemused.

SUKI- I thought we were going to go down fighting?

MAI- Oh, you know... if it pleases her, so be it. Father is only paying for part of this- just the hall and security would bankrupt a small country. (grimaces) Which means we will still be criticized, either way.

SUKI- WHAT do you mean?

Mai looks uncomfortable.

MAI- The reason this is all turning into a bit of a state spectacle, aside from my mother and certain well-meaning court functionaries, is that things are... not good. Zuko cut the War Tax in half, but then he idled war industries and discharged half of the army. Spending still shot up, but a lot of Fire Nation subjects are hurting, especially here, at home. There's unrest in the colonies, where Earth Kingdom patriots and Fire Colonials are about to fight a civil war. So, we need a diversion.

SUKI- The Fire Colonies are going to be a big problem...

Suki looks nervously at her hostess, who smiles, sardonically.

MAI- Yeah, that's the biggest understatement of the year. Are third generation Fire Colonials still invaders? And, are they Fire Nation?

SUKI- Aren't they?

MAI- I'd say 'no' to my first question, and- (scowls) I'm a Fire Nation Noble, and patriot, whatever you think about me, personally. I am always going to think of the Fire Nation first. It's the way I am; the role I was raised to play and which I accept without reservation. So, I need to ask myself- Is Zuko their Fire Lord, and are my future children their future Fire Lords?

SUKI- (musing) Funny, how all of this is tied up with our kids, and their kids...

Mai looks at her closely.

MAI- So, you've been thinking about children, too? With (smiles) Sokka?

SUKI- Is that your oh-so-subtle way of asking me if he's popped the question?

Tai Lee, in undergarments, handstands, and walks over to them. She collapses on her back between their chairs, upside down, and sits up, facing the opposite direction.

TAI LEE- Did Sokka do it?

Suki looks startled and embarassed, and Mai laughs.

MAI- Looks like that depends on what you mean by 'it', Tai Lee. What do the Girls think?

SUKI- (mock-dangerously) Tai Lee, before you answer that, please remember that I'm your commander!

TAI LEE- We-ell, the other Kiyoshi Warriors say that if Sokka and Suki are just supposed to be going for long, soulful, moonlit walks, they aren't fooling anybody.

Suki hits her with a pillow, and Mai and Tai Lee return fire. The pillow fight ends with all three out of breath and laughing.

MAI- God, I needed that.

SUKI- Really? You always seem so (shrugs) subdued. I could not have imagined (gestures) this!

TAI LEE- (confidentially) I heard that Sokka calls you 'gloomy-girl Mai.'

SUKI- Tai Lee!

Mai smiles, then sits up. Suki and Tai Lee both look around, and all three turn to the windows.

MAI- Did you both hear something?

SUKI- Sounds like fighting. I'd say... (turns her head slightly, considering) earthbending and something else.

MAI and TAI LEE- (together) Lightning!

_I'll flesh this out, but here are my 'notes' for the rest of the scene._

Confrontation between Azula and her former 'posse'. She maneuvers them, with back up, and taunts Mai and Tai Lee with carefully formulated insults. Tai Lee freezes up, and Azula attacks Mai with lightning. Suki pushes her out of the way and takes part of the blast. Mai is shaken but uninjured. The DLA convinces Azula to retreat so that she can win, another day, and they get away. Zuko arrives on the scene with Sokka, who pretty much loses it. Zuko calls out the troops and takes off the kid gloves.

ZUKO- My sister is dead to me. I am Fire Lord, and this is no longer about sibling rivalry. This is rebellion and treason. Find her!

FIRE GENERAL- And if she resists arrest?  
Zuko is holding Mai tightly, and looking where Sokka is bent over Suki. His face is in shadow.

ZUKO- Hunt her down… and kill her, if necessary.

CUT TO NWEK  
Aang, Katara, Toph and Iroh are walking back from an open-air showing of the 'Boy in the Iceberg', version 2. Toph is doing most of the talking.

TOPH- So, other than the obvious changes, the good guys win and Ozai goes down, I guess the main difference would have to be Jet. The playwright beefed up his part, or did less skimming over than he did on Ember Island. Was he playing to the Earth Kingdom audience or do you think that Jet was really a hero?

AANG- Toph-

KATARA- He was mixed up, even before the Dai Li got ahold of him, and brainwashed him.

AANG- He was a freedom fighter. We helped, but, in the end, he freed himself. I- I- Katara, do you think that I'm responsible? He would never have faced Long Feng if I hadn't come to Ba Sing Se, looking for Oppa.

IROH- You must not blame yourself for the evil deeds of others, Aang. Long Feng killed Jet, and his friends died with him, covering your escape.

Aang, Katara and Toph looked shocked.

IROH- You didn't know? I looked for them, in Ba Sing Se, after we liberated it. Then I took eye-witness testimony, and turned it over to the Cultural Minister, for the commission on the crimes of the secret police.

TOPH- Took eyewitness testimony?

Iroh says nothing. The little group walks the rest of the way back to their tents.

FIRE LORDS PALACE - GUEST APARTMENTS - EVENING  
The ROYAL PHYSICIAN is treating Suki's wounds. Zuko and Mai are sitting, touching and holding hands, looking on as Sokka paces. At length Zuko starts to explode, but Mai puts a finger to his lips.

MAI- Sokka? Please, sit down, before you fall down.

Eyes vacant, exhuasted, Sokka sits heavily in a chair across from the the couple. Zuko steals a kiss and quietly stands.

ZUKO- Sokka, if you will pardon me, I've things to check on...

Sokka looks up, startled, as if just realizing where he is. The two men share a look, and Zuko nods.

SOKKA- But- she's your sister!

ZUKO- Mercy is a luxury that I can no longer afford. Thank you, Sokka, and- (he turns his head, then looks towards Mai) Thank Suki. I think I know exactly what you are going through.

SOKKA- If Aang were here-

Zuko holds up a hand, and Sokka stops.

ZUKO- We all know, or think we know, what Aang would say. Katara, too. And don't ever sell yourself short, Sokka. My Uncle would counsel me that mercy is the mark of a great man.

Zuko walks out of the room.

MAI- She took that hit for me. (looks down) Why?

Sokka stirs, looks over to Suki, and then to Mai.

SOKKA- Being a Kiyoshi Warrior means everything to her. She would have done the same thing for a stranger.

MAI- I'm not a stranger. I'm... I was her enemy. We captured her, and passed ourselves off as her beloved warriors, all while she sat in a Fire Nation prison.

Sokka looks angry.

SOKKA- You are her friend. If you feel guilty, if you want to do something, do that. Accept that she is your friend, and be hers. Don't feel sorry for yourself. Be worthy of her...

Sokka stops talking, and looks dumbfounded. Mai looks up and smiles sweetly.

SOKKA- You tricked me into- Lady, I'm impressed.

Mai stands and goes over to him, putting a hand to his shoulder and squeezing it.

MAI- Sokka, my friend. Go, take a walk. I'll be here, with her, and I'll get you, if she wakes. Go get some air, get something to eat. It may be a long night, but we'll see it through, together.

SOMEWHERE IN THE NORTHWEST OF THE EARTH KINGDOM - REFUGEE CAMP - NIGHT  
Iroh and Toph are sitting around the fire. Aang and Katara can be seen, walking away.

IROH- Ah, young love.

TOPH- Bah, young love!

Iroph looks sad, and looks into the fire for a time.

TOPH- I'm sorry. It's just that- I thought everything would be _easier_, not harder, now that we've saved the world.

Iroh chuckles.

IROH- Don't you know, the reward for a job, well done, is another, harder, job?

TOPH- But that's not fair!

IROH- Life is many things, but rarely is it fair. I am happy to say that these people did not deserve this misery. Very few people do. We struggle, and we hope for something better. It is what I admire about the Earth Kingdom people. Their variety, and their persistance, perserverance.

TOPH- Did something happen? You seem so sad, now.

IROH- I have always had my own troubles, Toph. It is only now that we have ended the war and begun to set things right, that I've had time to reflect, and remember.

TOPH- How are Pri- I mean Fire Lord Zuko and Mai?

IROH- That's Fire Lord Consort Mai, very soon. They are well, or were so the last I heard. I need to make arrangements to return to the Fire Nation for their wedding.

Toph frowns.

Toph- Marriage! Not that anyone cares, but I think that they are all rushing into their new lives (waves her hands) too quickly.

IROH- There are reasons for all of this. Now that Zuko is Fire Lord, there must be an heir, as surely as night follows day. It must be.

A mixture of pain and joy runs across his face, and Toph reaches up to touch it.

TOPH- I can feel so many different things from you, ever since I met you. (looks embarassed) You open your heart up to the world. Your love for Zuko, your love for life. Your sadness, too. And something else.

IROH- I'm not a saint, Toph. I'm old, too old and tired to save _both_ of my brother's children. I had to choose; I had an opportunity, when Zuko was banished, but i would have tried for him, anyway.

TOPH- Because he reminds you of your son?

Iroh nods, eyes cast down, then he looks up.

IROH- There is more. Azula is just like my brother, the second-born, with talent to spare and a drive to outshine her older brother. It was the same with Ozai and I.

Iroh looks away, his eyes seeing some other nights' sky.

IROH- There was an assasination attempt on my sone, when he was... about your age, Toph. He nearly died, and my wfie did, though she was not the target, we thought. The poisoned fire flakes were a gift for him. He never ate them, after that. I suspected Ozai, but never was sure. Fire Lord Azulon banished a few household servants, and one commited suicide, or was helped, and life went on, until I lost my boy in the siege of Ba Sing Se. That was war, but then I found out certain things, and I knew that my brother was the kind of man I'd always suspected that he was.

Toph hugs him again. Iroh pushes her back, gently, to look her in the eye.

IROH- Azula is a twisted reflection of my brother. Never, ever, forget that.

CUT TO AANG AND KATARA  
Looking towards the fire.

KATARA- What could they possibly be talking about?

AANG- (shrugs) Tea making? (quietly) Katara, I...

KATARA- (anxious) Yes, Aang?

AANG- When... (nervous smile) Nothing.

They sit, turned away from each other. In the background, Oppa sighs tremendously, and MOMO rushes up to him, chattering. He stops and they turn to Aang and Katara. Oppa groans, mournfully, and Momo chatters one syllable, curls up and flattens himself on the ground, miserable.

SOMEWHERE IN THE FIRE NATION - A CAVE  
Azula and Yong Li are sitting by a small fire, eating half-cooked food. Azula drops her food into the fire, where it sputters and burns.

YONG LI- We had to steal that from Fire Nation commoners. It may be the last we see for days.

AZULA- I'll manage. Surely you didn't help me escape just so we could be hunted all over the countryside, like my brother and uncle?

YONG LI- No, but the plan does involve not being seen. We will make contact with a faction willing to back you-

AZULA- The Disloyal Opposition...

YONG LI- On the contrary, they wish to see you and your father back in power.

AZULA- Why, exactly? What is the price of their help, I wonder?

YONG LI- Some are Dai Li, and some are Fire Nation; a few are Earth Kingdom, but not Dai Li.

AZULA- Why would anyone in the Earth Kingdom back me or my father?

Yong Li considers, and then answers her.

YONG LI- They believe that they can control you, of course. Your father would need your support, or you might become Fire Lord, in his stead, in his 'incapacity.'

Azula shudders, but says nothing.

YONG LI- Part of this hinges on your brother, but the rest of it involves the Avatar. You nearly killed him, once. Do you think you can finish the job, with a little help?

AZULA- Not so long ago, I would have killed you for such insolence.

YONG LI- (not afraid; in fact, he looks... happy?) And now?

AZULA- I have learned my limitations. Divide and conquer. I suggest we start with the Water Tribe Witch...

Yong Li looks unhappy, but he nods.

YONG LI- As you wish, Princess.

(End, part the First)

FIRE LORD PALACE - NIGHT  
Balcony of guest apartment. We see Sokka by Suki's side. Mai is standing.

CUT TO LATER  
Mai is now seated on the balcony. She turns to see Sokka, asleep and sprawled, head on Suki's hand.

STILL LATER  
Mai is asleep in the chair. The Moon comes from behind the clouds and is very bright. Close in on the balcony, and we can see a glowing blue, ornately slippered foot step down onto the railing. Pull back to see PRINCESS YUE, the Moon Spirit. She steps down, on the floor of the balcony. Mai stirs as she sweeps past, into the apartments, in full Moon Spirit regalia. Yue walks up to Sokka and lays a hand on his brow. He is talking in his sleep.

SOKKA- I was supposed to protect somebody, and I couldn't!

PRINCESS YUE- Ssh, Sokka, rest. Dream of good things.

MONTAGE-  
Sokka and Suki, first meeting on her home island, their first leave-taking, Sokka and Princess Yue at the North Pole, her sacrifice to replace the Moon Spirit, Suki and Sokka meeting again, finding her again at the Boiling Rock, a stolen kiss as they leave the bridge of the Fire Nation airship, Suki piloting the airship she uses to save Sokka and Toph, her back in uniform at the Peace Ceremony, at breakfast this morning.

CUT BACK TO-  
Sokka sighs in his sleep, and relaxes. Yue nods. She takes Suki's hand, and we see her spirit sit up and leave her body.

SUKI- What? Who are you? Are you…

PY- I am the Moon Spirit, Princess Yue. And you are the woman that Sokka loves.

Suki looks embarrassed, and then rallies.

SUKI- I don't understand.

PY- This Water Tribe Warrior, who loves an Earth Kingdom Warrior, is special to me. His happiness… makes me happy. His sadness makes me sad. Duty to my people called me to give up my life, my love, but I have it within my power to save you, for him. Do you understand?

SUKI- Yes.

Yue leads her back to the bed and her body, and helps her to lay back down.

PY- Be well, be happy, if you can.

Yue lays her hands across the wound in Suki's side, and her hands glow, healing. Suki's eyes are open, but drooping. They close, and we hear a baby cry. Her eyes fly open, and she sits up, waking Sokka.

SOKKA- What!

Suki tucks her legs up and buries her face in her hands, bent over her knees. She is crying, and sobs wrack her. Mai is suddenly in the room.

MAI- Is everyone okay? There was someone here, just now, I know it. I'll get the guards-

Suki looks up, and wipes her tears with the back of her hand.

SUKI- No. (she looks to Sokka and smiles) It was Princess Yue. I think that she really must have loved you…

SOKKA- Yue? (he looks down and sees her scar, pink where it had been burned) Suki, you're healed!  
SUKI- I know. I'm fine.

SOKKA- Then what's wrong, why were you crying? (he reaches over to wipe her tears)

SUKI- I don't know. I'm just happy, I guess.

Suki and Sokka hug, and she looks over his shoulder, a worried look on her face. Mai frowns.

SOMEWHERE IN THE NWEK - NIGHT  
Iroh and Toph are still sitting by the fire, talking.

TOPH- Why are you telling me this? Not that I'm complaining, but I am the youngest member of our little band of heroes.

IROH- And I'm the oldest. There are reasons and reasons. For one, you are a very good listener, Toph. For another, (he smiles) you are one of the greatest earthbenders alive.

TOPH- I am the greatest! Plus, I invented metalbending!

IROH- Also, modest.

TOPH- So I'm not perfect. Perfection is over-rated.

IROH- There is more. You are heir to the Bai Fong Fortune, and a genuine Earth Kingdom hero. You may not quite realize the power that you have, and the power that you will grow into, in time.

TOPH- I can throw my weight around, when I need to.

IROH- Have you considered what your responsibilities are?

Toph scowls, and Iroh sighs.

IROH- You have made sacrifices and helped Aang to save the world. You have also served your people, the people of the Earth Kingdom-

TOPH- (waves hand) Had adventures and traveled, you bet. This all sounds like stuff that my parents were always trying to force on me. 'You must be social respectable, Toph. You have obligations.'

IROH- You do. Toph, you may not want to hear this, but we all make compromises. It's part of being an adult, and as you told me earlier, you are not exactly a child, anymore.

Toph is quiet for a long time. We can hear OPPA groan, in the darkness.

TOPH- This has to do with the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom?

IROH- My people wiped out the Air Nomads before I was born, and to my shame, we very nearly did the same to the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka and Katara's people. We tried, and failed, to invade the North. The water Tribe will not trust us, readily, but we and they can withdraw from contact, and keep the peace, until hearts mend and we can form mutual bonds of freindship and trust. I know that we can, because we must.

TOPH- What about the Earth Kingdom? You can't do the same with us.

IROH- Even if it were not for the Fire Nation colonies, there would still be many reasons why we can not simply disengage. For one, my nephew has pledged to help rebuild. Our dead… (Iroh closes his eyes) There are places in the Earth Kingdom which will always call to us, in the Fire Nation.

TOPH- You know that I will help in any way that I can; All of us will!

IROH- I'm glad to hear that (smiles), because my brothers and sisters in The Order of the White Lotus have asked me to invite you to join us.

TOPH- Me! But… I'm just a kid!

IROH- True. You would be our youngest member, ever, and apprenticed to a Grand Lotus. (smiles again) Me.

TOPH- Sweet! I'm in. What do I have to do?

IROH- The first step is of vital importance. (beams) I need to teach you to play Paisho!

FIRE LORDS PALACE - GUEST QUARTERS - MORNING  
Suki is asleep, with a tired but happy Sokka looking on. Mai is at the balcony, but turns back to the room as Fire Lord Zuko enters. He looks exhausted. He and Mai meet each other halfway and hug, Forehead to forehead. Sokka stands, and looks on smile which goes away.

SOKKA- Did you?

ZUKO- No. The led us on a merry chase, taking lessons from, Aang, perhaps?

SOKKA- What do you mean?

ZUKO- We had a very hard time tracking you, especially at first.

SOKKA- Oh, that. We kept getting lost.

Zuko stares at Sokka, then he laughs, from the belly, stress and strain draining away. He falls heavily into a chair.

ZUKO- I was in a saddle half the night, going from one place to another, making a nuisance of myself until, finally, one of the old palace retainers managed to get me aside and suggest that I- (smiles) 'Get out from under foot, Fire Lord Zuko, sire.' I promoted that man on the spot, and came back here.

Mai hands him a cup of tea, and he drinks. Zuko looks over to Suki.

ZUKO- I heard a pretty amazing rumor...

SOKKA- The Moon Spirit visited us, last night, and healed Suki. She's tired, and needs rest, but (smiles, face is lit up) she's going to be alright.

Zuko is stunned and looks to Mai, who nods. They both stare at Sokka.

SOKKA- What! That sort of thing happens-

SUKI- -All the time around the Avatar.

Suki sits up, and smiles, ruefully.

SUKI- By the way, I hear that someone around here is recovering from her wounds, and shouldn't be disturbed. So, keep it down? (smiles and settles back) Sokka?

Sokka goes back to her bedside.

SOKKA- Yes, Suki?

SUKI- Could you go get Tai Lee, please? I need to talk to her.

SOKKA- (frowns) Sure, Suki, anything you want. (turns to leave)

SUKI- And Sokka?

SOKKA- (turns back to her) Yes?

SUKI- I love you.

Sokka smiles and walks out with a light step. When she is sure that Sokka has gone, Suki sits up again.

SUKI- Fire Lord-

Zuko hops up, full of energy, or more likely pretending to be. He comes around to Suki.

ZUKO- So formal! Just plain Zuko is fine, Suki. You saved Mai's life yesterday, so, in a way, you saved mine, too. Anything you ask, if it's within my power to give, you can have.

Suki looks from him to Mai, and back again.

SUKI- A life for a life, then. Spare Azula.

ZUKO- 'Anything', I said. I had to say 'anything'...

Tiredly, Zuko sits down on Suki's bed. Mai comes over to him, looking concerned.

ZUKO- Why? I just need to know, why? Mercy is all well and good, but surely that goes only so far? Don't you (a pained look) hate us, in the Fire Nation?

SUKI- Yes, I did. Some of you, I still do. This isn't about mercy, Zuko. It's about the kind of man I want leading the Fire Nation. And that is very important to my homeland.

ZUKO- (chuckles) Sokka is a very lucky man. (He takes Mai's hands, and she helps him to stand) As am I. Very well, Suki of the Earth Kingdom. I will spare her life, if it is in my power.

They walk, together, to the door, and Zuko speaks over his shoulder.

ZUKO- Rest up, Earth Kingdom Warrior. There's a lot for you to do.

SOMEWHERE OVER THE OCEAN - STOLEN FIRE NATION AIRSHIP - CATWALK  
Azula and Yong Li are taking some air. She is staring down into the waters, but then she scowls and looks up at Yong Li.

AZULA- Why do you keep looking at me that way?

YONG LI- In what way, Princess?

He looks at her calmly and directly, and Azula only grows more angry.  
AZULA- Leave me!

YONG LI- As you wish, Princess. (he turns to go inside)

AZULA- No, wait. Tell me what you were thinking, and do not lie. You know that I will... You know what I will do, if you lie to me.

YONG LI- No, Princess.

AZULA- What! What did you say!

YONG LI- You are angry, and you will do what you will. But my thoughts are my own. They... They would trouble you more, I believe.

AZULA- Do you imagine I respect you, because you do not fear me?

Yong Li doesn't answer her, and she turns away. He looks as if about to speak, but instead, Azula starts talking, as if to herself.

AZULA- Fear failed me, but it's the only thing I know. First mother, then the girls, even father grew to despise me. They all think that I am a monster...

Yong Li cautiously approaches, and puts out a hand, but Azula whirls around.

AZULA- Don't touch me!

Yong Li's face is blank, and he stands with his hands behind his back, composed.

YONG LI- (softly) Princess, you are not a monster. (a beat passes) I have duties to attend to; if you will excuse me?

He goes inside, and Azula turns back to the ocean.

FIRE LORD'S PALACE - GUEST APARTMENT - AFTERNOON

Mai is helping Suki get into her uniform, and Tai Lee arrives, knocking on the door.

TAI LEE- You wanted to see me, Suki? I was here, earlier, but you were sleeping, again, and Mai (nods to her) sent me away. A servant told me you were up again…

SUKI- (looks to Mai) It could wait, as it happens, but don't let that stop you, next time.

MAI- I'll leave you to it…

SUKI- I really think that you should stay for this. It's awkward, but it affects you, too.

Mai looks from Suki to Tai Lee, then nods, and leans against the wall. Suki looks from her to Tai Lee, and shakes her head.

SUKI- There is a little bit of training that a Kiyoshi Warrior gets as a new recruit, about dealing with the outside world. 'Their ways are not our ways, and we Islanders are apart but within their world.' You are both noblewomen, with martial training, but you are nobles, first and last. (looks at Tai Lee again) Tai Lee, this makes you different from the others, daughters of free villagers, not nobles or peasants. I failed to anticipate that that would be a problem. (looks out the window, thinking) I also thought that Fire Nation Prison had changed you, as it did me. (her expression goes completely blank, and she finishes in a flat tone) The Girls would never have taken so to a whipped dog, cast aside by her mistress.

Both of the Fire Nation women are shocked. Mai hides it, quickly, but Tai Lee is in tears.

TAI LEE- Is that what you really think of me?

MAI- At Least you didn't bother to deny it… (she winces)

TAI LEE- (turns to Mai, furious) Is that the thanks I get for saving your life!

MAI- I'm sorry, I spoke without-

TAI LEE- You meant it, so don't bother!

SUKI- Tai Lee, it was cruel of me to speak to you so, but I have to ask you to think about where you really want to be. As a Kiyoshi Warrior, you must think for yourself, be a leader, as well as a follower.

Mai stops leaning against the wall, and reaches for Tai Lee.

MAI- Tai Lee, I really am sorry-

Tai Lee goes on the offensive, jab, jab, jabbity-jab, as she hits chi points and blocks them. Mai falls bonelessly to the floor.

TAI LEE- (shouts) I'll think about it!

Tai Lee tumbles backwards out of the room, and Mai rocks her head, turning it just enough to stare up at Suki.

MAI- I think that she took that very well, all things considered…

Suki gingerly helps Mai into a chair, breaking a sweat before she nearly collapses back on the bed.

SUKI- I hope it worked, anyway. We'll see. I my experience, people don't change, so much as grow in a new direction.

REFUGEE CAMP IN NWEK - DAY  
There is a lot of shouting, and we see Toph and Iroh heading for Aang and Katara. Oppa sniffs the air, and then he roars, startling Aang.

AANG- What's the matter boy?

Iroh stumbles and we can see that he is bleeding. Katara catches him, and helps him to lie down flat on the ground. Toph whirls and earthbends, a sliding short hill of rock that catches a young man and sends him flying.

TOPH- I said-  
Toph clenches her fists and seems to do a little sumo stamp, then lifts both hands, straining, fingers up. Shards of rock ten feet high lift up out of the ground, to make a jagged rock wall.

TOPH- (shouts) **ENOUGH!**

Toph stands there, head bowed and small shoulders stooped, and finally turns to Iroh.

TOPH- Iroh, I'm so sorry for that.

KATARA- What happened! He's bleeding!

TOPH- Some of the refugees got very angry when the supplies ran out. Iroh kept talking when I guess we should have been walking, or running. (She buries her face in her hands) If he had fought back, he might have hurt them, so he didn't.

AANG- But- Don't they know what he's done for the Earth Kingdom?

IROH- (coughs) Aang, they are afraid, and I am Fire Nation...

AANG- (angrily) No! After everything, liberating Ba Sing Se, helping us to save... _everything_, this is how they reward you?

IROH- Doing the right thing is it's own reward. And you all flatter me, the way you accept me so readily. You have always fought the good fight. But for me, it has been more complicated. I can not ever expect forgiveness, except from myself. I have found some peace; my teashop is enough.

Aang turns to face the rock wall. Momo flies over and lands on his shoulder. He turns to Katara, where she is running her healing hands over Iroh's scalp wound, and winces. Without a word, Katara reaches up a hand, which finds one of his. They are not looking at each other, in fact, Aang is half turned away from her, but something seems to pass between them, unsaid. He and Momo take to the air,and fly off to the East.

TOPH- What was that?

KATARA- (to Iroh) General Iroh, you'll be okay, but you need to rest. (to Toph, quietly) He just needs to go off for a little while. Don't worry, he... He'll be fine.

_That 'my teashop is enough' comment got me thinking, and I'm a bad man..._

FIRE LORD PALACE - ZUKO'S APARTMENTS - NOON  
Zuko and Sokka are pouring over maps, just as Suki and the Kiyoshi Warriors arrive. Tai Lee walks a little ways apart from the others, and looks out the window, at the palace grounds. Suki goes over to the two men.

ZUKO- It's still a little unclear, whether it was a mutiny, or the captain was suborned by a faction assisting Azula. For that matter, it's not beyond her, the old Azula, that is, but it would be quick work. I think it indicates more long-range planning than we had thought, at first, or a fairly clever mastermind helping her, or both. Either way, another problem for the Trouble Jar...

SOKKA- What is this Trouble Jar? I keep hearing about it; Hi Suki!

Sokka turns and takes her hand. Zuko's frown goes away for a moment, as he cracks a smile at their smiles for each other.

ZUKO- It's just this thing we worked out; Mai and I. At the end of the day, we put the troubles away, in the Trouble Jar, for tomorrow, and well, then we have some 'together' time. Trust me, I tried going non-stop, and it gets old, really quick. After a while, there isn't enough of me to go around, so I had to learn how to delegate.

TAI LEE- Which is why you're going along on this?

SUKI- Good point, Tai Lee; one I was about to make...

ZUKO- (looking bemused) Are you _sure_ you are ready for a rematch with Azula? It's my airship, or at least, it's the Fire Nation's. If you don't like it, you can walk... (smiles)

SUKI- Well then, if that's settled, how do we know where they'll go?

SOKKA- We don't. This is just our best guess. We expect that they'll continue to pretend to be a Fire Nation airship on relief duty, becuase it allows them to move about, more or less unhindered. If they depart from their flight plan, the Earth Kingdom starts taking note, and not-good things happen, for them. Good for us though, and we've alerted the Earth Kingdom Army to the problem by messenger hawk-

Sokka stops, an looks over a Mai, in her old traveling togs, striking a fighting pose with one of her little throwing knives at the ready. She smiles, stands up straight, and nods her head at Zuko.

MAI- Got room for one more?

ZUKO- (shakes head) I've learned to pick my battles, carefully. Also, good back up is good back up. Let's do this together, shall we?

PORT IN NWEK - GROUND BELOW STOLEN FN AIRSHIP - AFTERNOON  
Azula, dressed as an Earth Kingdom noblewoman (in fact, in the same fashion as that doll she burned, long ago), with Yong Li, watching and trying to stay out of the way of supplies loading and offloading.

AZULA- I don't see why you bothered. (sneers) These people are stupid!

YONG LI- As you say, P- Ma'am. (looks around) But they do have ears, and brains, when they use them. The cover story lets us collect information, too. We have learned where the Avatar and his party are, which is something we were a little vague about, before.

AZULA- (wry smile) Don't you want to defend your people's worth?

YONG LI- I find that actions speak louder, P- Ma'am.

AZULA- Call me... Qing Mu, for a cover name.

YONG LI- But you eyes are brown...

AZULA- It is a color I detest (picking at her sleeve), but it will serve. Say it!

YONG LI- Qing Mu... what are your wishes?

AZULA- Specificly, or generally? (evil little smile) Well, I'd like my brothers' smoking dead... What are they singing?  
YONG LI- Nothing of consequence, Mistress Qing Mu.

AZULA- Tell me, or grow new eyebrows, worm.

Looks startled, possibly at the thought of her breaking cover.

YONG LI- It's a song, about, ah, you, P- I mean, Mistress.

AZULA- Sing it...

YONG LI- I don't have a very good singing voice...

Azula draws back, as if to firebend.

YONG LI- Bad girl, bad girl, whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?

The teamsters and longshoremen seem to take notice. The crew of the Airship starts into it, louder, and the Earth Kingdom look surprised, then laugh, and pick it up, singing dueling verses back and forth. It is all fairly good-natured.

YONG LI- Perhaps we should go back to the ship?

Azula nods, deep in thought. The go to the metal cage that serves as an elevator; the Airship isn't grounded, but a few tens of yards above. As it goes up, she turns to Yong Li.

AZULA- I don't think I've ever been (struggles for the right word) popular?

YONG LI- They do fear and respect you. Time passes, and people forget the...

AZULA- (dangerously) Continue. You _will_ speak freely, with me, or else!

Yong Li smiles.

YONG LI- As usual, you are very direct, Princess. (musing) I did choose this path, of my own free will... People forget the tyranny, and remember the good things, having a job, being part of something bigger than themselves. Fire Lord Zuko is very much in danger of losing the popular imagination, exactly because he is asking them to start thinking for themselves.

AZULA- So people are looking for leadership? Good. I think I can oblige them.

YONG LI- People are looking for security, and want tomorrow to be as much like today as possible. Plus a full belly, and a nice, warm home. And to be a part of history, that would be worth it, for me.

He is looking at Azula, again.

AZULA- Again, your thoughts, 'Chamberlain'?

YONG LI- I was thinking that Qing Mu is a pretty name, Princess.

Azula peers at him, and shakes her head.

AZULA- I wish to meet some of the crewmen, a sample. Bring three, at random, to speak with me... Yong Li. And, Yong Li?

YONG LI- Yes, Princess?

AZULA- (struggling) Thank, uh, thank you. (embarrassed) Leave me!

YONG LI- (turns away, and smiles) As you wish, Princess.

REFUGEE CAMP - NIGHT  
Katara is gathering some things and loading Oppa's 'saddle' (what do they call it? Argh!), and Toph stirs

TOPH- What's up? Is Iroh okay? (she puts a hand to the ground and sighs) Good. He's dreaming, good dreams I think. It's the most peaceful I've felt from him since Ba Sing se.

Katara is looking up at the Moon.

KATARA- (to herself) Sometimes I feel like she's watching over us all...

TOPH- Who? And you still haven't told me what you're up to.

KATARA- I'm sure he's okay, Toph, but... I have to go look for him. To make sure.

TOPH- You're worried that he ran away, again.

KATARA- No, I'm not. But I'm not okay, and I want to go find him.

TOPH- What about Iroh?

KATARA- He's doing fine, Toph. He just needs to rest, and, anyway, I'll be right back; we'll be right back, okay?

Toph looks annoyed, but then she thinks of something, and she nods.

TOPH- Oh. Do you think he wants to know that he's needed, too, and ran away so that somebody would come looking for him?

KATARA- (surprised) Why do you say that?

TOPH- (turns away) No reason.

KATARA- Is that what you wanted, those times you ran away from home?

TOPH- Maybe.

They stand, under the Moon, for a little while, then Toph suddenly hugs Katara, and breaks away, just as quickly.

TOPH- Go on, go and find him. I'll look after General Iroh, (voice rises) and maybe I'll teach some of these mud-slugs some manners!

She earthbends, and we hear an 'Ow!' from the other side of the wall she raised earlier.

Katara gets on Oppa, and they fly off.

STOLEN FN AIRSHIP - PRINCESS AZULA'S QUARTERS - NIGHT  
Princess Azula is talking with an airship crewman (airman?), who looks a little nervous, as well as pleased.

AIRMAN- You really think my sister doesn't hate me?

AZULA- I'm sure she doesn't. Look, see here, in her letter, where she's talking about you not being home for your father's Birthday? Classic. She's keeping score. You two were the oldest?

AIRMAN- Yes, Princess.

AZULA- It's just her way of competing with you. Trust me, this is pretty tame. Now, go on the offensive, beat her at her own game, and...

Yong Li enters, bows, and Azula looks up, expectantly.

YONG LI- I'm sorry, Princess, but you wished to be notified when we were near the camp?

AZULA- Excellent. Very well, Airman, that will be all. (makes an effort) Ah, Airman? Thank you.

AIRMAN- Yes ma'am, I mean, Yes, Princess. Thank you!

He leaves, relieved and delighted, at the same time.

YONG LI- If I might ask, Princess, why the sudden interest in the crew?

AZULA- When I treated them as furniture, before, you mean? Just something you said.

Yong Li looks like he is considering asking her, but does not.

AZULA- Now, I'll need a couple of the older, more dependable, men. Get them in regular clothes, and find me something less, ah, _green_ and frilly. As much as I'd like to storm into camp, like the old days, let's try something new, shall we?

THE PURSUING FNA - OVER THE OCEAN - NIGHT  
Sokka and Suki are in their cabin.

SUKI- What are you doing?

SOKKA- Something that I've stopped and started, many times (holds up the necklace that he's weaving) Not quite what I had in mind; I'd wanted to make you something really special.

SUKI- It's very pretty, Sokka. More importantly, you made it with these hands (taking his) and love.

SOKKA- (smiling) I'm not going to finish this right now, am I?

SUKI- (very determined look on her face) Not if I have anything to say about it. Tomorrow we may be going up against Azula. Tonight...

SOKKA- Right. Work, w- Ow! Those are very sharp fingers, woman!

ANOTHER CABIN - SAME TIME  
Zuko is reading a report, and Mai puts the one she was reading down, and starts putting them away. Zuko looks up and smiles.

MAI- Time to put the Trouble Jar away, don't you think?

ZUKO- Why? Do you have something in mind?

Mai smiles, and invites herself into Zuko's chair. It is a very close fit, which is the point, of course.

MAI- Possibly...

They kiss, and enjoy the moment. All too soon, Zuko leans back. They are still nose-to-nose.  
ZUKO- Mai? There's something we need to talk about.

Mai nods, and stands. She goes over to the round window, and sniffs.

MAI- I love the smell of the ocean. It means travel, adventure, good things.

ZUKO- Mai, I, we-

Mai turns and puts a finger to his lips.

MAI- This is the last time. After we... are more settled, I will give up this, this splendid thing we are doing, that you and the Avatar, and his other friends, will be doing.

Zuko looks down and inward.

ZUKO- I'll be giving it up, as well. This is not for me, anymore. (looks up at Mai) And I will miss it, Mai. You know what I mean; the whole world, beyond the palace, and all the people in it.

MAI- It is not without its perks (wry smile).

ZUKO- Well, perhaps we may have to cut back-

MAI- I meant you, silly! I swear, you can see the back of your own head, but sometimes you are too focused on that, to see what's right in front of you.

ZUKO- And that would be...

MAI- Me, for one!

ZUKO- I have probably- no, I have taken you for granted, and I'm sorry. (closes his eyes, then opens them again) Mai, I can't do this without you . I'd end up like Azula, or my father.

MAI- Never, my love. (kisses him) Forget about all of that, for a few hours...

_DISCLAIMER- I know nothing about Paisho beyond what we've seen in the series; Paisho is a game of position, not attrition, and seems to be like Go, not chess or Shogi. I imagine that here is a coordinate system, like chess, but I could be wrong! __It is clear that Paisho is used for entertainment and to give secret signals between members of the order of the White Lotus; It probably also teaches life lessons, as well._

REFUGEE CAMP – LATER THAT NIGHT

Toph earthbends a Paisho board, and idly plays, placing the pieces by earthbending them. Her fine control and power are just a little intimidating, in one so young. She does not notice that Iroh is awake, and watching her play, as intent as she is, on her game.

IROH- Tiger Lilly to two points north and three west of your eastern Fire Lilly.

TOPH- You're awake! Oh. I guess I'm not very good at this…

IROH- Nonsense! If you can see what a threat that Tiger Lilly is, then you can see twelve moves ahead, deep into the end game.

TOPH- Well, it sets up a whole constellation of moves. If I do not place defensively, you gain control of the center; but it forces me to keep reacting...

IROH- Ah, you see it. How would you take back the center, without constantly reacting to my moves?

TOPH- This isn't just a game, is it?

IROH- No, it's not. Others may joke about Paisho players letting life pass them by, but Paisho teaches us that everything is connected to everything else. Harmony and balance are to be valued over chaos and misrule.

TOPH- Harmony over chaos, balance over misrule… (ponders the words, then smiles) How well does your nephew play?

IROH- Not as well as I would like (ruefully), but he does okay. He is a deeply intuitive player, like you, and sometimes …

TOPH- What?

IROH- Sometimes, when I look across the board at him, I see his mother. I think that her spirit whispers to him. I truly hope so.

_Aang polls his past lives, talking about Katara. 'What am I doing?'_

HIGH ATOP A MOUNTAIN – NIGHT  
Aang and Momo are sitting around a small fire. Momo lies there, sleeping, and Aang enters a trance. AVATAR ROKU'S spirit separates from Aang and sits, facing him.

ROKU- Again, I see that you are troubled, Aang.

AANG- I am. It seems like I question everything that I do, now, Roku. Did I act, when I should not have? Have I caused people to make bad choices?

ROKU- Tell me what it is that troubles you most, Aang, and perhaps we can find a solution for you.

AANG- Katara.

ROKU- Your water-bending teacher? The girl you are in love with? (smiles) You are still young, both of you. You can-

Aang frowns, angrily.

ROKU- Did you fight over something? Trust me, Aang, you were far too young to have been forced to carry the weight of the world, and for my part in that, I am sorry.

Aang looks up.

AANG- It's exactly that, Roku, but this is about Katara. She shouldn't have to carry the weight of the world, too!

ROKU- Aang, we always wish to spare the ones we love from pain and suffering. But, it is their choice, it is not something you choose for them.

AANG- It's not fair! This is like a trap, for Katara. She will never turn away from someone who needs her help, even...

ROKU- Ah, I see. You doubt her; Does she really love you, or is it in her nature to give, and give, until there is nothing left?

AANG- Yes... and, if that is the case...

ROKU- If that is, indeed the case, then you must choose, for her. (nods) I apologize, Aang. I though, perhaps that you were merely being a teenager, and, possibly, there is that, too (smiles), but you begin to see how hard the way ahead, is. It would be easier, if there is someone to share the journey with you, I know. I hope that Katara is that someone.

REFUGEE CAMP - INSIDE THE WALL OF STONE - DAWN  
Toph and Iroh are asleep, sprawled around the makeshift Paisho board. Oppa stirs, and groans. All is perfectly peaceful, until the jagged walls fall outward, with crash. Both Toph and Iroh struggle to their feet, as Azula comes walking up, out of a cloud of dust, in perfectly serviceable, commoner clothes, blue, not the hated green.

AZULA- Good morning, Uncle, Toph. You two wouldn't happen to know where the Avatar and the water-tribe... girl are, would you?

IROH- Azula! What are you doing here!

AZULA- (clucks her tongue) Uncle, uncle, couldn't you at least say 'Hello, how are you, are you feeling better?' Something like that. (pouts) None of you ever came to see me, in prison.

Iroh is generally non-plussed, but Toph goes on the offensive. She takes an earthbending stance, and lets loose. A small pile of rock rises, and slides, right into the path of another, which appears to block it.

TOPH- What! Who did that!

AZULA- Such a shame; I thought we could have a nice little chat, without resorting to such unpleasantness. Too bad.

She takes a firebending stance, and shoots fire at Toph and Iroh. Iroh forms a shield of fire, and Azula's trademark blue flame splashes harmlessly. Azula laughs, and glides back on flaming feet, in her element; combat.

BRIDGE OF PURSUING FN AIRSHIP - OVER EARTH KINGDOM PORT - DAWN  
FL Zuko and THE CAPTAIN are reading a message, when Suki enters.

SUKI- Sokka said that there had been a signal from the port?

Zuko nods to the captain, and turns to Suki.

ZUKO- Yes. We've had word that the airship we're after went from the port city to one of the flooded valleys northeast of here. We're less than half a day behind them; less with this storm front, blowing in, and if we don't spare the engines.

The Captain winces, but nods.

CAPTAIN- I'll see to it, Fire Lord. This shouldn't do any permanent damage...

ZUKO- I know, Captain. The thing is, we've got a lot more airships, than Avatars.

BATTLE AT THE REFUGEE CAMP - JUST AFTER DAWN  
Refugees are being kept back by the airmen that Azula and Yong Li brought along. Crowd control is becoming more of a problem, as paniced people wake up and flee any which way.  
Yong Li and Azula make for a surprisingly good team. He anticipates her moves, and she lets him . Toph and Iroh, on the other hand, get in each other's way, as they both try to do everything at once.

_Disclaimer- I'm a sribbler, a world-builder and critter designer, not a fight-choreographer, gorramit! That being said, I'm a writer, so that means, yes, from time to time, I __am__ a fight-choreographer, so I'll do my best. Wish I could outsource it, tho..._

AZULA- (blasts at Toph) I'm not proud; I freely admit that I was planning to blast the water witch in the back, and take out the boy while he was crying over her- wouldn't want him to suffer...

Iroh blasts Yong Li, who had slid close to earth-bend at Toph, Toph spins and punches, sending a spike of rock towards Azula, who dodges back and slides away on firey feet, fleeing from a series of boulders that Toph lifts and kicks after her. Azula rolls under the last projectile, and smiles as it skips towards bystanders, who jump out of the way.

AZULA- Careful, now, somebody might get hurt!

Yong Li changes tack, and launches a furious attack on Iroh, then, at the last minute switches to Toph. Iroh over-extends himself, blasting a spike of rock to gravel, when it reaches for her, and rolls out of the way of a fire blast from Azula, who has taken to the air on jets of fire. Toph looks around, blind and unable to tell where Azula is. She bends rock armour around herself, just in time as Azula fires on her.

A prone Iroh is hit by a rolling avalanch of rock, spun, and blasted by Azula's blue flames. Iroh brings up a fire-shield, barely in time, and then takes a solid hit from Yong Li.

TOPH- Iroh!

Toph turns and bends at Yong Li, who stumbles and back-pedals. Azula opens up a flury of attacks, while Yong Li slides around to flank the earth-bender. Toph bends some cover for Iroh, who is badly hurt.

TOPH- Iroh, can you move?

IROH- With difficulty, toph. I'm afraid I'm out of this fight. (to himself) Useless!

AZULA- Too bad, Uncle. (smiles) If only you had a little more _fire_ in your belly, maybe this thing would have gone differently. You've always been too soft-hearted for your own good.

Toph stomps, lifting and kicking a boulder at the fire princess, who barely dodges. Yong Li presses in, and Toph defends both of them, pulling up more cover for Iroh.

TOPH- This is not going well. I can't pin him down; he's quick and (frowns) pretty good. But Azula's giving the most trouble. I can't see where she is, until she sets back down!

IROH- Toph, imagine that we are on a giant paisho board... The fire lilly is seven points northeast of the white lotus, and two above the board...

AZULA- What are you babbling about, old man?

TOPH- I get it; I'm one point south of the White Lotus, so...

Toph smiles and shoots fists of rock at Azual. Both connect, one-two, spinning her first left, then tumbling her ass over tea kettle before she recovers, eyes smoldering.

IROH- Toph...

Toph whirls and bends, blocking an attack from Yong Li. Azula takes a lightning stance.

IROH- Toph... two points west of the first fire lilly, and one more, up!

TOPH- Hmm? Oh, right!

She lifts a pillar of rock, nearly smashing Azula, and her to discharge her lightning early. It blasts Iroh's cover to bits, but not Toph.

TOPH- I don't like the sound of that!

Yong LI rushes her, and Azula lands by him. He feints and provides cover as Azula sets up another lightning blast. They smile at each other; they are making for one highly effective team.

AZULA- Now!

Yong Li steps up the offense even further, as firebenders from the airship finally join in. Toph covers and shields and blocks, but she isn't paying enough attention, as Azula steps around Yong Li, and unleashes her lightning at Toph.

IROH- No!

Iroh lurches up and reaches out to catch and redirect the lightning that is headed for Toph. It is a very near thing, but he does it, and sends it back at Azula. Yong Li is facing Toph, and turns to see that Azula is transfixed; She can see his face as he steps between her and the blast.

Time slows for all concerned; the lightning is reaching for Yong Li's back as Azula grabs him by the shoulders and spins then both to her left. The lightning hits her low and on the right, about where she hit Suki.

Yong Li and Iroh are both stunned. Iroh collapses and Toph sends the other Firebenders scurrying for safety, or off to dreamland. Iroh's breathing is labored.

TOPH- Iroh! Iroh!

Toph kneels over Iroh, as Yong Li drops to his knees over his princess. Azula looks up at him, and reaches up to touch something which streaks the dust on his cheek. She chuckles, and he takes her hand.

AZULA- This is a complication- (she coughs and then laughs at the stricken expression on his face) You look, you look so very surprised. (glances at Iroh and Toph, and back to Yong Li) Everybody else was jumping in front of lightning blasts; I just had to see why! Hilarious!

She falls unconscious; Yong Li kisses her palm and sets her hand down. Then he stands, over her and facing Toph and Iroh. Iroh struggles and helps him to sit up.

IROH- (whispers) Is she dead? (he winces and lays back down, nearly dead, himself)

YONG LI- No, she's (looking down) still breathing. (looks up at Toph) It falls to us, then, little girl. (he smiles) You _might_ even win.

TOPH- I can take you! Bring it!

YONG LI- Not so fast. I suggest that we call it a draw. If we go on and finish this, they _both_ might die. Do you want that? (shakes his head) I do not.

TOPH- (looking down at Iroh) Go! Run, and run, and run some more. Because, we'll find you! I'll find you! (quietly, to herself) Running away never works out like you hope. What you're running away from, follows you, one way or another, until you turn and face it.

Yong Li is busy, gathering up the injured fire princess, but he hears and nods gravely.

YONG LI- You are right, of course. (looks down at his agreeable armful, and smiles sadly) But, even if I can't keep her safe, or make her happy, that won't stop me from trying.

He earthbends away with the airmen, and leaves Toph to Iroh.

AANG'S MOUNTAIN TOP - MORNING  
We hear a sky bison groan, and Aang sits up, rubbing his eyes. The fire is cold, and Momo Chitters as Oppa drops down by their little camp. Katara slides down, off of Oppa, looking at Aang, but she stops, and leaves her hand on Oppa.

AANG- Katara.

Aang stands, and Katara starts to step towards him, but, again, she stops.

KATARA- Aang... Why did you leave?

AANG- (smiles) Katara, I love you.

KATARA- (looks confused) Yes, Aang, I know. I love you, too.

Aang's smile goes away, and the little boy she found in the iceberg looks a thousand years old, even though he's not a day over 113.

AANG- Do you, Katara? Are you sure?

Katara looks as if she's been hit in the stomach.

KATARA- Aang! What are you talking about?

AANG- I love you so much, Katara; so much that I couldn't let you go, not for the world, not to save myself. But I could, and did, let you go, in Ba Sing Se, to gain my Avatar powers. So that I could enter the Avatar State, and save you, Katara. Only, it didn't work out the way I expected, and I almost died. But you saved me, Katara; you always save me.

KATARA- Aang, why are you doing this? Why?

Katara turns and buries her face in Oppa's forehead, sobbing. Momo, distressed, runs back and forth, between them.

AANG- Katara?

Katara looks up, and wipes her tears.

KATARA- Yes, Aang? (she hiccups)

AANG- I need to know; do you want me, or do you want to take care of me?

KATARA- (hiccup; she colors, grits her teeth) Both, Aang. (more hiccups)  
Katara tries to get her hiccups under control, but with no success.

AANG- Are you okay? (comes over to her) I mean, we're having this serious discussion, but that's kind of hard when-

Katara, smothering her hiccups, lets loose a big burp; they look at each other, and start laughing. They completely lose it, and wind up collapsing on Oppa, in tears, but good tears, and out of breath.

KATARA- It took me a long time, Aang, to figure out that I'm not my mother, and more to the point, I'm not yours. This isn't gratitude, either, although you have changed my life.

Katara lies back against Oppa, looking up at the sky.

KATARA- I was so serious, when I met you; but you taught me how to be a kid, again, and enjoy life. (looks at Aang and laughs) Remember when Toph accused me of trying to be every bodies' mother? She didn't know me, before. Sure, I'm protective, and nurturing. I've been your teacher, and you've been mine.

AANG- But, how do you, um, know?

KATARA- I've been confused, a lot. (sighs) I think that I've been coming to this for a long time, and... the first time I remember thinking about you (embarrassed), that way, was when we danced in the cave, in the Fire Nation.

AANG- (dreamily) Hurray for dancing...

They lie side by side against Oppa, heads together, holding hands and looking up at the clouds. Watching the world go by... Finally, Aang turns over, on his belly, facing Katara.

AANG- I don't want you making a mistake, Katara. I want you, but I want what is right for you, too.

KATARA- What if those are the same thing? What if you're trying to talk me out of loving you... (looks away)

AANG- Because?

KATARA- You aren't the goofy little kid I found in an iceberg, and maybe you never really were. All your past lives, they're right there, just under your skin. Roku, Kiyoshi, and all the others. Maybe you should trust yourself; maybe you've always known what you've wanted, and we will work out? We can be happy.

AANG- I'm not sure that it works that way. I just don't know. I may die tomorrow, and be reborn into the Northern Water Tribe. (closes his eyes, seeing that) I will go on, to protect the world, be the bridge between the the spirit world and this one, and I'll be happy, doing that. (opens his eyes, and looks at her) But you have to be concerned about your life, and what you really want.

KATARA- Aang, you're not-

AANG- Kat-

Oppa shifts and they fall together, Aang on Katara, lips brushing (Oppa, romantic suuuper genius 8-P, has seized the moment). Their eyes open wide and they kiss. When they stop to catch their breath, Aang sits up, with a silly grin, and eyes only for Katara, who is flushed. She sighs.

KATARA- Wow. Aang, I really don't think we have anything to worry about...

PURSUING AIRSHIP - CABIN - EVENING  
Fir Lord Zuko is sitting by his sleeping uncle, waiting patiently and reading reports. Iroh groans and wakes, or wakes and groans, coming to awareness slowly.

IROH- Did she win!

ZUKO- No Uncle. She lost; she lost and she ran away.

IROH- Good, I guess... what happened?

ZUKO- Azula escaped from prison with the help of some of the former Dai Lee agents she brought back to the Frire Nation. (musing to himself) Apparently they didn't stay fired...

IROH- Where is she, now?

ZUKO- We're working on that. The airship she commandeered went south; we'll follow, as soon as we've got everybody back on board.

IROH- More trouble?

ZUKO- Not really. I had the captain lighten the load, while the mechanics worked on No. 3 engine. We ran them a little hard... and I would not have spared the engines, at all, if I'd known you- (looks away)

IROH- I'm fine, Toph's fine-

ZUKO- These people tried to kill you! Azula attacking you is one thing, but getting mugged- Uncle, what were you thinking?

IROH- (scowls, angry and growing more so) I obviously wasn't thinking about how my death at the hands of an Earth Kingdom mob-

Toph enters the cabin.

TOPH- Shut up, both of you! Before you say something you'll really regret...

Uncle and nephew turn their anger and frustration on her... a little blind girl. Who can bend metal into pretzels, true, but their anger ebbs.

ZUKO- I'm sorry, Toph, Uncle. (he walks the the door of the cabin, retreating, but turns back before he goes) From now on, Uncle, you will have two Royal Firebenders assigned to you as bodyguards. No arguments! (he leaves)

TOPH- (quietly) I don't need to tell you...

IROH- (just as quietly) I know. He's had a shock, I suppose; although he should know better- I'm not indestructible. (looks closely at Toph) What about Aang and Katara?

Toph shakes her head, but then they both hear the groan of a sky bison.

IROH AND TOPH, TOGETHER- Oppa!

SAME CABIN - A FEW MINUTES LATER  
Katara is healing Iroh's wounds and the cabin is crowded; Aang, Momo, Sokka, Toph- Zuko is standing in the door and Mai and Suki look in, over his shoulders. Everybody is smiling; Oppa's big right eye peers in through a port hole.

SUKI- The captain sends his compliments, and says we're about to get under way. He also says that now he understands why (wry grin) and I quote, 'You loaded up my airship with hay and cut a hole for a big door in a perfectly good wall,' unquote.

ZUKO- He's in a better mood; things must have worked out with the No. 3 engine. Now, to take him out of his comfort zone... Aang, are you up for a little air-bending?

Aang- What did you have in mind?

BRIDGE - A LITTLE LATER  
Zuko and Mai are the very picture of r_oyal calm_; Sokka has his face pressed up to the window, looking, frankly, like a happy dog in a car. Toph can't see, but she is next to him, leaning against the windows, facing inward and smiling. The HELMSMAN is holding on to the wheel with white knuckles, and the CAPTAIN is standing by him with his hands behind his back, a nervous tick marring his calm features. The wind, the wild wind, is howling, and the mountain peaks are flying past like a water-tribe ship dodging ice. There is a tremendous **bang!**

EXTERNAL VIEW  
A piece of the ship has been ripped off of the skin, and we see Aang air-bending the winds he has called up, around the hole in the hull.

CABIN  
The captain is looking franticly out the windows.

CAPTAIN- (tortured, incredulous) Did something just fall off of _my airship_?

ZUKO- Easy, Captain. (to Sokka) Perhaps Aang should slow down a bit?

TOPH- I got this, Cap'n.

Toph heads off with Sokka, and soon the ship slows to merely flank speed, and distant metal clangs. The Captain peers anxiously out the windows, caught between nonchalance and an admirable concern for his ship.

CAPTAIN- (murmurs) Excuse me, Fire Lord, ma'am.

He leaves the bridge, not running until he's out the door.

JUST INSIDE THE PURSUING AIRSHIP - NIGHT  
Toph and Sokka are working, or she's bending and he's waving his hands. The captain is watching with a haunted look; happy to have his ship being fixed, by a kid, and an Earthkingdom kid, at that.

SOKKA- Doesn't it feel (shrugs) I don't know, backwards, that we're fixing this thing? Isn't are usual style to _break_ Fire Nation- oh, sorry captain!

CAPTAIN- I'll be going now. Ah, thanks?

He leaves.

TOPH- I dunno. I've been thinking about all these airships, actually. Hey, Katara! How's Unc- I mean, how's General Iroh?

KATARA- Resting, quietly. How are you? I'm sorry-

TOPH- I'm fine! Just- (mumbles)

SOKKA- What was that?

TOPH- I lost, okay? I'm not hurt, at least not physically.

SOKKA- But your pride, on the other hand...

TOPH- Yeah. Can we please change the subject?

Sokka and Katara look at each other, and a look passes between brother and sister.

KATARA- What were you saying, just now, about airships?

TOPH- Yeah, right, ah (looks around, sheepishly), I've got an idea that I want to put to Zuko and my dad. What we do is, we form a joint-stock company, and lease some airships from the Fire Nation. That sort of thing got popular, during the War, when things were scarce and there were a lot of opportunities for high-risk, high-profit ventures.

SOKKA- Toph, when did you become this financial wizard?

TOPH- Nobody ever pays any attention to the poor blind girl! You think that all I ever did was play with my dolls? I kept my ears open, and I've got names and details...

KATARA- How did you do that?

TOPH- I can't see to read or write, but I made up something with bumps and scratches. Markers, nothing complicated, no poetry, but like the tokens they use counting houses.

SOKKA- (frowning) You lost me there, Toph.

KATARA- (sly look) That wasn't hard...

SOKKA- Hey!

TOPH- Settle down, children! Sifu Toph will proceed to give you a lesson in how business really works...

A LITTLE LATER

KATARA- Wait, you're talking about blackmail, now!

TOPH- I know what I want, I know what they want, and if I can persuade them, where's the harm in that? Blackmail is such an ugly word...

SOKKA- (shivers) You're just a little scary, Toph.

TOPH- Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!

CATWALK - PURSUING FN AIRSHIP - NIGHT  
Suki is looking out over the moonlit valley. The Airship is still hauling- err, moving rather fast, and the wind is whipping her hair. She doesn't notice Katara until she and Mai are right beside her. They have her bracketed, one on either side.

SUKI- (shouts over the wind) You two snuck up on me!

KATARA- (also shouting) Not hard to do- Come inside, please? We need to talk.

Suki looks uneasily from one woman to the other, and nods. They go inside the airship, and find an unoccupied table in the galley. An airman eating his soup looks around, and Mai catches his eye. He slurps down the rest of his bowl of soup, and makes himself scarce.

SUKI- (looks after the retreating airman) If we need privacy...

KATARA- This will be fine.

The cook has closed up the kitchen and and is taking a walk.

SUKI- So, what's up?

MAI- You, my freind. Why haven't you been to see Katara?

SUKI- Busy, I guess.

Mai snorts, and Katara looks uncomfortable.

MAI- We'll be taking on Azula as soon as we catch up with her. I'm surprised that a Kiyoshi Warrior is not doing everything she can to be ready...

SUKI- Really, I'm fine! (to Katara) I'll see you in the morning.

She stands, and Mai stands as well. She is not quite blocking her, but she is standing between Suki and the door. Suki sits back down.

MAI- I saw your face, and your tears, when you first woke up. Something had changed, and it involved Sokka...

Suki turns her face away, angry and, also, something else. Afraid?

MAI- We talked about our children, and their children, before the fight with Azula. There was something specific on your mind, wasn't there?

KATARA- A baby! (excited) Am I going- (trails off at the dawning horrible realization)

MAI- No, Katara, I don't think you're going to be an Aunt.

Suki puts her face in her hands. Very faintly, she is sobbing.

MAI- I suspected that there was something, some deeper pain, when you lashed out at Tai Lee; you are not a cruel person. You could have found a kinder way... But what I really don't understand is- (shouts) **Why did you ask for her life! Why?**

Katara looks from one woman to the other, and holds up a warding hand to Mai.

KATARA- I don't understand any of this, and I wasn't there for it. What are you talking about, Mai?

MAI- Zuko was very grateful for what Suki did- (she closes her eyes) He said that she could have anything, and she asked that he spare Azula's life.

KATARA- Oh.

Suki stands up.

SUKI- Katara, let's go. I think I want to lie down for this... Mai?

MAI- Yes, Suki?

SUKI- You, come with us. You might as well know everything.

MAI- But you already know?

Suki nods. They walk out together.

SUKI AND SOKKA'S CABIN - LATER  
Katara has a little water out, coating her hands so she can do her bending, among other things, healing and, as part of that, a sort of diagnosis. She bites her lip as her hands pass over Suki's right side.

KATARA- Wow, that was a- anyway, there's not going to be much of a scar, compared to Aang or Zuko-

She winces, and waves her hand back and forth, again, and then again. She bends her water back into the little canteen on her hip, and then she sighs.

MAI- Well?

Suki doesn't say anything, just waits.

KATARA- You nearly died, you know... (Suki nods) There was a lot of internal damage, pretty much healed, but not all of it, and not completely, and...

SUKI- (quietly, almost to herself) She took the- I heard her crying, like she was being born, but into the spirit world.

MAI- Her?

SUKI- Yeah, I'm certain of that.

Everyone is quiet. You can hear the wind whistling outside.

SUKI- I've known for almost three weeks. A Kiyoshi Warrior... well, we know our bodies very well. We were careful, Sokka and I, but... (she smiles) I think Tai Lee won the pool, by the way, on that.

KATARA- And you didn't tell Sokka?

Suki shook her head.

SUKI- I wanted to be sure, you know, see you (smiles), and make up my mind. (looks at Mai) You understand?

MAI- You would have to give up the Kiyoshi Warriors. Because, unlike benders...

SUKI- Yeah.

They nod, understanding each other. Katara, not so much.

KATARA- Unlike benders, what?

MAI- You can do it all. A pregnant bender is still formidable. A pregnant fighter, on the other hand... And we are unlikely to get back into fighting form, after.

SUKI- Not impossible. My mother did it... but she gave up command, and she only ever went away from home on a mission once while I was a little girl.

KATARA- (brusquely) Well, you'll recover completely, I think, except-

Her face crumples up and she leans over and hugs Suki.

SUKI- I only need to know one thing- Did she do it out of malice?

KATARA- What?

SUKI- Did she take my little girl and leave me... did she do that because she-

KATARA- (shouts) No! (quieter) I knew Yue, no, I know Yue, and she wouldn't have done this out of jealousy and spite!

SUKI- I suppose that there is that, at least.

SOMEWHERE OVER THE FIRE COLONIES - RENEGADE FN AIRSHIP - NIGHT  
AZULA'S QUARTERS  
Azula is sweating, and the wrappings of her wounds are stained, seeping. She is talking and fitful in her sleep, and Yong Li is watching over her. He reaches out to wipe her forehead with a damp cloth, and she quiets. He finishes, and puts the cloth in a pan, and leans back, content, and prepared to watch her for as long as he can.

AZULA- You're still (she opens her eyes) giving me that look...

YONG LI- (sits forward) Princess?

AZULA- And you can wipe that silly grin off of your face, before I throw up!

YONG LI- As you wish, Princess.

AZULA- Oh, very well. (smirks) You are allowed three a day, from now on. I- (she is exhausted, and closes her eyes, again, but goes on) I need to see the captain. Will you get him, for me, Yong Li... please?

YONG LI- As you wish.

AZULA- You keep saying that. What do you really mean?

Yong Li merely smiles, and leaves.

SKIES OVER THE FIRE COLONIES - DAWN  
The pursuing airship turns down the valley, having passed over a saddle-like ridge between the peaks at the upper end, and there, making a run for the glint of the sea, twenty miles distant, is the renegade. On the bridge, the Captain takes the voice-throwing gadget (how do they do this without electricity and speakers?), and prepares to address the crew.

CAPTAIN- This is the captain speaking (in the background, Sokka gives him a thumbs-up, and Suki grabs his hand). I want to thank you, both personally, and on behalf of the Fire Nation, for all of your hard work.

Montage of crew all over the airship, going about their duties, and listening. The Cook pauses in his chopping, a coaler stands and wipes his brow, those crazy people who handle the bombs stop, have a seat on their deadly little bundles of joy, and all listen.

CAPTAIN- We are now three thousand li from our homeport, and have travelled over five thousand air-li in just under forty hours, thanks in part to the Avatar, but also because this is the best crew in the Fire Nation, (shouting) the best damn air crew in the world!

Wild cheering in the crew spaces, the cook and his assistant are having a water fight, splash Katara and Aang, in the galley, who send it back...

CAPTAIN- Now comes the real test of our resolve... Today we must fight our brothers and sisters, on the other airship. I know the captain, and I respect him. I think he is confused in his duty to the Fire Nation, and is leading his crew into disaster, but, then, so does he. But do not let that hold you back! We have pursued the foe, we have found the foe, and she is ours! All crew to your battle stations! Ship, rig for fighting, now! On to Victory!

After he cuts off the shouter, he turns to see Zuko and Mai have entered the Bridge, and bows.

ZUKO- A rousing speech, Captain. (looks out at the renegade, in the distance) What is it shaping up like?

CAPTAIN- We shall see. Your sister is injured, but they have a very shrewd tactician over there... He taught me everything I know about airships, anyway.

IROH- Then today, perhaps, the student becomes the teacher?

They turn to Iroh, who is leaning on Toph a little, and sits at the first opportunity.

ZUKO- What should we do, Uncle?

IROH- What do you think, we should do?

Zuko and Sokka share a look, and Zuko nods.

SOKKA- We have Aang, but I'd like to try a few things that I've been thinking about since the day of Sozen's Comet...

They gather around a map table, already covered with sheets of paper filled with Sokka's crude drawings and mad ideas, and do not notice that Iroh and Toph are smiling.

ON TOP OF THE PURSUING FN AIRSHIP - A FEW MINUTES LATER  
The pursuing ship is getting closer, and the renegade has begun making preparations for the fight ahead, dumping water to gain altitude, and speeding up. Toph and Aang are standing next to Oppa.

TOPH- What I don't understand, is why doesn't the Fire Nation name it's ships and airships? Seriuosly, it can't be any fun serving as the crew of Airship No. 22, can it?

AANG- Is that us, then?

TOPH- No, I just made it up.

AANG- (thinking hard, smiles) I know, how about Koala Bear?

TOPH- For a warship?  
AANG- Hey, I was just trying to be constructive...

TOPH- I say we call it the 'Tigerdillo', and the other ship we can call the...

AANG- Hopping llama? Rabbiroo?

TOPH- (shakes her head) Hopeless!

She takes a bending stance, and steps. On both sides of the ship can be seen a passable Tigerdillo head; TOPH is blind, but has done a decent job. Also, Toph is blind, so she can't write...

AANG- Ooh! Ooh! How about Platypus Bear?

TOPH- Ostrich Horse?

CUT TO THE BRIDGE  
Sokka and Zuko have made their final preparations, and shake hands.

ZUKO- Captain Lee has expressed his grave concerns, but we'll be part of the boarding action, too. Just right behind you and Suki and her Kiyoshi Wariors, on Oppa. Speaking of which?

SOKKA- Aang and Toph went out to try out my- I mean our idea. They' should be-

There is a clang.

CAPTAIN LEE- She's metalbending my- (blanches) I mean your airship, Fire Lord Zuko.

ZUKO- I'll send her a repair bill... which she can't read, and would probably use to light a campfire. Good luck, Sokka. I'll see you, over there, shortly.

RENEGADE AIRSHIP - NOW  
The 'Tigerdillo' is coming at them like... a rampaging Tigerdillo. Straight in, and damn the missiles, which the Renegade has begun to fire.

CUT TO  
Sokka and the KW, on the spine of the ship, with safety lines and grappling hooks at the ready.

THEN CUT TO  
Airmen making ready with anchors and chains. The Tigerdillo lifts it's prow/bow, whatever the proper term is, and passes just barely over the top. The airmen drop their anchors.

BRIDGE  
The Captain winces as his ship groans, the anchors falling into the Renegade and catching.

CAPTAIN- (under his breath) My airship!

ON TOP OF TIGERDILLO  
Suki, Sokka and the Girls go over the side, screaming (alright, Sokka is screaming like a little girl ). Suki is grinning like a pirate queen.

SOKKA- This is the dumbest idea I've ever had!

_(I had some fancy ideas... I say had, as I don't recall what they were. I guess what I'll do is, I'll finish this off, and come back and rewrite the lame parts, K? 8-P Anyway, skipping over combat, with a chance for Sokka, Suki and the girls to shine, they take the Renegade, and find that Azula is gone to ground in the fire colonies. Pursuit again ensues...)_

_(I'm abandoning the script format)_

As Azula and Yong Li approached the neglected old cottage, he asked her, for the fifth time (everything in the Fire Nation comes in fives, she thought, and was pleased, whimsically, by this proof that the Fire Colonies were still Fire Nation), "Are you sure that this is safe?'

"Oh, you know, it's safe as houses," Azula answered, and giggled. She thought she was funny, at least.

She swooned, and Yong Li caught her up as if she weighed nothing; she was a most agreeable armful. He looked at her face, again, pinched with fever, and he leaned his head down and kissed her on the lips. She stirred, and returned the kiss. Her eyes opened, and he saw that she was amused.

"So, taking advantage, are we? How very fire nation of you; I approve."

Yong Li colored, _(grandpa, is this a kissing book?)_ and carried her inside. The place had been abandoned for years, and he would need to do a lot to get it to where it was acceptable shelter for a sick woman. He was barely paying attention to her, as he thought.

"What do you see, in me, a renegade fire princess? Don't worry; if you tell me your secrets, I won't have much time to betray you..."

"Don't talk like that."

"You should not forget that you are still talking to a princess, worm..." Azula said, but her feverish eyes were merry. 'I made her happy,' he thought. 'I did that.'

He set her down, leaning up against a wall in a reasonably clean spot, and set to making her a bed to lie on. Several blankets spread over the old slat bed frame would have to do. He moved her, and she reached up to trace his scar.

"Did- Did we do that, to you?"

"Ah, no, that was a training accident. A rock splinter nearly took out my eye. There was blood ev-"

She sat up, suddenly, and kissed him. Then she lay back down, exhausted. He could see that she had very little strength. The fire that burned in her was down to merely coals, now.

"I don't know what this feeling is; I have been afraid, before, and mastered my fear. And, no matter what Mai says, I have loved, and been loved.."  
Yong Li thought, 'I was there. She said that you did not know what love is, and I wonder if she was right.'

Azula went on. "At least, I thought... I had my father's love, and the adoration of thousands. So why am I afraid of losing this?"

"You love me?" Not that he doubted her, but it was surpassingly strange that she would admit to needing anyone. He could see her inner turmoil, on her face, and watched it smooth away.

"This is what my mother felt. Oh. Oh." Tears of joy fell, and Yong Li wiped them away. "I don't want to die, but I am not afraid to, if you will stay with me."

The Renegade Captain was anything but contrite. Captain Lee secretly approved. The Fire Nation did not yield, easily.

"We were supposed to say that we were coerced by Azula, that our families were threatened..." He laughed. "As if she could, or as if she would, now."

Zuko frowned. "It seems a credible threat, knowing my sister."

"Then you don't know her, anymore. She has changed, just in the last two days." He was looking into the middle distance. " She said 'please.'"

Mai looked from the rebel to her- future husband, Fire Lord, the ties to him tugged her in different directions. Love claimed her, in one way, and duty to the Fire Nation lead her to a different place. She did not want Zuko's sister dead, not really. But the rival of her Fire Lord and a threat to her future children, now that was a different thing. Azula had the loyalty of this crew, this captain, and still had it, even after defeat.

She had changed.

"My crew is loyal to me, and I am loyal to Ozai, and his daughter! I did what I did and it is my responsibility!"

'Not Fire Lord Ozai and the Fire Princess,' Zuko thought. 'Interesting.' This was the kind of thing that he had to be wary of, especially. The principled, open, overt opposition to his rule. 'I need to turn the dis-loyal opposition, into the Loyal Opposition.' Aloud, he said, "Captain Ishida, do you admit to being guilty of treason?"

"You are-"

"Did you take up arms against me!" Zuko roared.

"Yes. Yes I did." Ishida was surprised when Zuko smiled.

"Then I grant you a full pardon, for treason and the murder of your airman, who died in the course of the boarding action." Ishida looked shaken, at the mention of the dead man. Oh, but it could have been so much worse. There had been over a dozen casualties. "I can't allow you to martyr yourself for the cause, because the cause is not just, and because... This is not the way to make a new beginning."

"Let no man call me weak; he will regret raising his hand against my rule. I am building a new world, not with the blood of Fire Nation troops and our enemies, or treasure plundered from the other nations, but with peace and honest labor. Tell me, Ishida, have you given any thought to what you would do with a surplus Fire Nation Airship?"

Aang found a spot to be alone; not running away, just alone. The Firebenders kept looking at him funny, and he could almost read their minds. 'He could take my bending from me, if he wanted to.'

It wasn't as simple as that, but if Aang had thought what he had done to Ozai was better than killing the Fire Lord, public opinion was mixed. Fear and awe, not respect and trust, followed him, these days.

Sokka and Suki found him over a water ballast tank on the port side of what the crew now called Tigerdillo. The Tigerdillo was the first named Fire Nation Airship, but it would not be the last; the crew of the other airship was agitating for Renegade. Zuko had confided to Aang, at dinner, that giving people control, and letting them choose for themselves, was going to change the Fire Nation more than the end of the war. Aang had thought he saw his friends' first gray hair, and diplomatically did not mention it.

"Alright Aang, time to open up to ol' Sokka and Suki…"

"You're not going to wear a beard and mustache, are you?" Aang shuddered.

"Hmm, there's an idea…"

Suki and Aang said, together, "No!" Sokka looked hurt, especially when they laughed.

"I don't know if you know this, but…"

"The Firebenders are all running scared. Also, Toph confided that she's deathly afraid that you'll take her Earth- and Metalbending. I mean she's shaking in her bare feet-"

"Sokka! You're not helping!" Suki complained, but Aang was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"Thanks guys. It's good to have friends who know exactly what you need to hear- and then say something else!"

"Hey!"

"I wasn't looking at you, Sokka, but now that you mention it…"

Suki was smiling, letting the two boys, or young men, horse around a bit. She became aware that they both were looking at her. "Yes?"

Aang looked at Sokka, then back to Suki. "Suki, why do you really want Zuko to spare Azula's life?"

"Does it matter?" But, of course, it did. The two of them waited; Aang's face was perfectly neutral, but Sokka looked on with rather more trepidation. Suki smiled fondly at him; he was a lot of things, but he still had a sort of innocence to him. He was her blessed, lucky fool.

"Aang, Sokka, this isn't good, not pleasant. At the very bottom of it, after you put aside what Zuko needs and what the Earth Kingdom needs, I want her to live, and to suffer."

"Suki…"

"At least, I did. I think, now, that it would be better, for the Fire Nation as well, if she could be saved. Do what Iroh and Zuko did, but a longer, even more difficult, journey. The greater the struggle, the greater the glory, and the more effective, for winning hearts and minds."

"But you don't value her, for herself?" Aang asked, tracing a character in the grime. A ship was always dirty. Suki saw that the character was, 'Yue,' The Moon, and the shock took her breath away, so that she could not answer immediately.

"No. I'm not you, Aang. I have to be able to take my enemies' personhood away from her, and kill, if necessary." She was quiet, and glancing at Sokka, saw his wiping his eyes. She gritted her teeth. "And, and, she is ultimately responsible, the one who took my baby."

"Not Princess Yue, the Moon Spirit," Aang said. The three of them sat quietly for a while, and then Aang said, "Thanks for your help, Suki, but I imagine there is somethielse you really wanted to talk about, and not Azula or Avatar Kiyoshi..."

Aang paused while they talked among themselves, first Sokka's "What's with Kiyoshi?' and then Suki's mysterious "It's enough that Avatar Kiyoshi trusts Aang. This is personal," she added, turning to Aang.

"Kiyoshi does want some face time, but you two need the bridge between the spirit world and this one. Me."

There were four simple graves behind the cottage, and one that was a little more ornate. From the rude fire sign carved simply into a flat stone, Yong Li surmised that this was a Fire Nation grave, and the rest were not, or not as important.

Azula's fever left her delirious and talking to people who were not there. He often heard her talking with her mother, to Zuko and to Ozai. One time, he came back into the cottage with water, and found her sitting by the fire, staring into the flames. She let him lead her back to the bed, but held his hand with a deaths' grip, so that he took a seat by her side.

"Did you hear about what happened with my mother?"

"Something; that she killed the previous Fire Lord, her father-in-law and your grandfather. She was exiled for that, but not excuted for treason."

"Mercy, on my father's part. Weakness!" She spat, a little of the old Fire Princess, come to the surface. Yong Li parted her hair, which had fallen into her eyes, and she smiled. "I should talk, about weakness."

"Well, you can always kill me, after you get better," He said lightly, but her grip, which had loosened, suddenly crushed the life from his fingers. Hysterical strength; she turned her face from him.

"Tell me; I will keep your secrets, Azula."

"Do you really want to know?"

Yong Li turned her face towards his. "Yes, I do."

Azula closed her eyes, and he thought that perhaps she had fallen asleep, but she began speaking. "Let me tell about my mother..."

Iroh watched as Toph and Zuko played Paisho. He was interested in how his two best students would play, but they were far more interested in an idea that, between the two of them, they were hammering out. Capital, personnel, existing infrastructure, all might have been vastly absorbing, as recently a ten years ago. It didn't have much to do with the Jasmine Dragon, or his adopted home town… He drifted off to sleep, and dreamed about a giant Momo terrorizing the inner ring of Ba Sing Se, until he served the flying monkey a soothing, fifty gallon cup of tea. Iroh smiled, as, in the dream, Momo jabbered away, and made perfect sense.

"He's happy," Toph observed, and used her metal-bending to smooth out an impromptu relief map of the world, with proposed routes and air-harbors. An airship actually had a tiny footprint; you could deliver goods almost anywhere, and made a mental not to add that to her presentation, when she talked to her dad. She stopped, sighed, and leaned back.

"Problem?" Zuko said, and then his head snapped up, to look at Iroh. He blew out a breath, "Whoa, you scared me, I thought that my Uncle was-"

"He's fine. He's better than fine, and the more we prove to him that we can get the job done, the more he will relax…"

"Yeah, I hadn't thought about it that way." Zuko mused. "So, what just upset you?"

"I'm going to have to actually, you know, talk to my dad…" Toph made a face.

"Fathers define us." Zuko laughed, then sobered.

"What?"

"I was thinking, at some point, I'm going to get a crack at the job, and I'd better figure it out; he or she will be Fire Lord, after me."

Toph frowned. "What about our mothers?"

"Oh, I'm perfectly happy with the- oh, sorry, you mean my mom, Ursa, and your mom. I'd say, they did a good job; I think Mai is up to the challenge-"

"Really?"

"Mai!" Zuko said, and turned to where Mai leaned against the open door. "Ah, how long-"

"Long enough to hear you comparing me to your mom," she said, and leaned over to kiss him. "Relax, I like being compared to her. Are you going to play some more?"

They did, another game of Paisho, this one in earnest, and she looked on, but she was not seeing the board. In her mind's eye, she stood back to back with Ursa, and found herself, in all ways, shorter. _She_ had protected her family, and Mai would do no less.

"You're getting better and better at this," Sokka commented.

"Thanks," Aang said.

The three of them stood in a gate in the Spirit world. Strange things went about their business, including a black and white monster, which roared and rushed over to Aang.

"Steady," Sokka said to Suki, who was readying for a hopless fight, as the monster stopped in front of them and transformed into a giant panda. Aang rushed up and hugged it.

"Hei Bai!"

"What are we doing, here?" Suki asked Sokka.

"What? We're going to see Pr- The Moon Spirit, of course," Sokka answered, unseasily.

"Why?" When Sokka did not speak, Suki went one. "Why do we need to do this? The child is dead; Yue took her to the Spirit World, and she lives on, after a fashion."

"But don't you want to see her?"

"I want her to be happy."

"Guys, Hei Bai is going to take us to the Moon Spirit." Ang cheerily ignored what was between the two. One problem at a time, and maybe this would resolve both.

The Moon Spirit had been a woman of the Northern Water Tribe, and her house in the Spirit World reflected that. Prince Yue made them welcome, and Aang did his best to ignore the furs.

"It is good to see you again, Aang, Sokka." She looked at Suki. "You are well?'

Suki merely nodded, and Sokka started to speak, but Aang put a hand out and he fell silent.

"How is she?" Suki said.

"She is well; she is sleeping." Princess Yue smiled. "Did you come to see her? I thought that there was something big going on, and I didn't expect that I would see you all for a while."

Sokka saw that Suki was about to speak, and said, quickly, "We, you know, just wanted to see-"

"She was barely alive, when you took her," Suki broke in. "Wasn't she? There was no chance-"

Yue shook her head. "I did not take her from you; I would never have done that. She was in a lot of pain, and dying. She would not have been born into your world." Yue sighed. "When I was born, well, you know how I came to be the Moon Spirit. The Moon Spirit shared its life force with me, so that I would live, and when Zhou killed her, I took her place. I decided to do the same thing for this child. Suki?"

"Yes?"

"What did you want to name her?"

Suki blinked, then looked sideways at Sokka. "I thought that a strong water tribe name would be best. 'Kya.'" It was Sokka and Katarra's mother's name. Sokka hugged her, and Aang smiled at her, over his shoulder.

"Mommy?"

Yue watched as they all turned shocked faces towards the little dark-haired girl, and then to herself. "She is a spirit, and things work differently, here in the spirit world." She stood and went into another room, and brought out the baby.

The child was shy, until she looked hard at Suki, and then she put out her arms to be held. Suki took her, hugged her and then looked her over. She was dark-haired and blue-eyed, and she was missing her lower left leg. Suki hugged the baby to herself again.

"My mother was a traitor. She murdered my grandfather, the Fire Lord before Ozai, and for her crime ,she was banished." Azula nodded to herself. "That is the story that the world knows, thanks to Zuko. It makes my father look weak, and perhaps he is. Mercy..."

She looked at Yong Li. "What do you think of mercy?"

"What do you expect me to say? It is not a quality for which you, or the Dai Li, are known." He sighed. "I would change that, if I could. Desperate people are more dangerous, and, no offense, fear only goes so far. It doesn't bring out the best in people, I've found. Other things do."

"My mother was in hiding," Azula said, almost as if Yong Li hadn't spoken, and I figured out where she was. She took a servant with her, and he could not go without contact with his family. The woman's brother left the Fire Nation for the Fire Colonies a year after the assassination, and... I came upon some mail that, while perfectly innocent, got me to thinking. It turned out that the house where the brother moved into, was owned by another old servant, who had retired and gotten the house with help from my mother."

"Understand, she had been careless, and she was damaging to my father, and an embarrassment to the family. On my own, I decided to act."

Ursa was sewing by the fire, when the door blew in with a fireblast. She stood, dropping her work and grabbing up a knife, but she dropped it again, as she saw who was at the door. Azula dragged the old man in, gibbering with fear and dementia, a fist ready to firebend at his head.

"Good evening, _Mother_!"

"Azula. Please let Oda go..."

"Oh, very well, since you asked..." She smiled. "He stinks, anyway." She dropped him, and he crawled to Ursa, and bowed, burying his face.

"What do you want, Azula?"

"Nothing much, _mother_. I was on vacation, and I decided to run a little errand for Father." She sneered. "You know, it wasn't very hard, to find you..."

Ursa put her hand on the old man's head, and he stopped rocking. She looked at her daughter sadly. "Azula, don't do this."

"Do what, _mother_? Fix an error of judgment? Make an example of you and these people who have been sheltering you? You, wait outside, _worm_."

Oda looked to Ursa, who nodded kindly to him. "My lady, I didn't betray you…"

"Oh, but you did-"

"Azula!" Ursa's eyes flashed, angry that Azula was abusing a loyal friend. Of course.

Azula looked at her mother, unrepentant, but she relented, and the old man fled. "I'll give you a choice. You can die by my hand or your own…"

"I would have killed her. She didn't want her blood on her daughters' hands. I see now, that she was doing it, for me." She looked at Yong Li, who had turned away from her. "So you see, I really am a monster."

"Well, that was..." Sokka said, and fell silent.

"Sokka?" Aang and Suki found that they had spoken, together, and Aang nodded to Suki.

"There is something else that you should know," Suki began.

"Suki, are you sure?" Aang, said, interrupting. "You two have been through an awful lot, today, and recently, so..."

Sokka glared at them.

"You're both keeping secrets from me!" Sokka said, angrily, and he stood.

A magical light flared suddenly, and Aang spoke with a forceful woman's voice.

"Sokka, Water Tribe Warrior, sit down, now!"

Avatar Kiyoshi was suddenly present.

Sokka stood his ground. "This is about you? You're dead!"

Kiyoshi nodded. "Yes. Do you not accept Suki, as she is, a female warrior of Kiyoshi island? She is my Legacy!"

"Sit, Sokka, please," Suki told him, and he did, for her.

"What does all of this have to do with us?"

Kiyoshi laughed. "Everything, silly boy."

"Avatar Kyoshi-"

"Be still, Commander. Or, do you still serve my will?"

"Yes, Kiyoshi. And mine."

"Good. I was worried that you would forget what I taught; that you must choose, for yourselves. You fight for both the land and honor of your people." She nodded. "And, you still keep the Kiyoshi Protocol?"

"What is that?" Sokka asked.

"A safety measure. The Avatar before me was weak." Kiyoshi scowled, and went on, bitterly. "A water-bender, who did not feel the calling to serve this world, and to protect it. He never achieved mastery of the Avatar State, and died, fittingly, choking on his own-"

"Avatar Kiyoshi!" Suki was one her feet. "This man is not Moki, the cursed Avatar. He is Sokka, loyal and clever companion of Avatar Aang, a Hero of the Battle of Ozai's Holocaust, and... my love. He is worthy of your respect!"

Avatar Kiyoshi smiled. "Well, well. Doubly good, that you do not repeat my mistake. To walk this world, alone, as Avatar, was-" She looked away.

"It was very hard. I see that the Kiyoshi Warriors have stood the test of time. Tell me, please, the story of that? Aang does not know much of the last hundred years, and I," Her voice softened. "I wish to know how my girls have been."

"My great grandmother's grandmother knew Avatar Roku, in his youth, and we found that he was worthy..." Suki smiled. "There are tales, Avatar Kiyoshi."

"What, do you expect me to kiss and tell? Ask Roku, he might say something about that, you little scamp." Avatar Kiyoshi smiled. "I wasn't there, not really... Sokka, you have words?"

Sokka looked to Suki, and said, "Later. I'm going to go get some fireflakes, I think."

He left, and Kiyoshi said, "He will be alright. He loves you, and he will understand."

"I didn't betray him!" Suki shouted. "It's just, complicated..."

Kiyoshi nodded. "Yes, it always is. Tell me more, please, Commander."

Suki settled her back to the metal bulkhead of the airship, and relaxed. These were the tales of glorious deeds, daring adventure, romance and heartbreak; these were the tales of her family. Kiyoshi's warriors.

"My great-great grandmother sent her three daughters to look for the air-bending Avatar, who we later learned was Aang. The eldest one died holding a mountain pass against the Fire Army. The middle daughter found love among the refugees. She and he helped those who escaped to make their way in the Earth Kingdom, and their people live there happy and prosperous, from that day to this. It fell to the youngest daughter, my great grandmother, and granddaughter, it is said, of Avatar Roku, to bring news of our failure home. We looked for a long, long time, in vain, for the next Avatars, among the water tribes and in the Earth Kingdom..."

Yong Li finally turned back to Azula, and his eyes were bright. "Azula, if you don't like yourself, what you are, then you can change. Only you can do this..."

"But, what about all the things I've done?"

"You will have to live with them. I know, that will be hard." He touched her forehead. "You are not responsible for what other people do or think. You are only responsible for the contents of your own skull."

"But, you can change, if you let yourself, if you let go of your self-hatred. It has driven away everyone who is close to you; your mother and brother; your two freinds, Mai and Tai Lee, even your father, although, him, I'm not sure about. I think, perhaps, that he doesn't beleive that anyone else truly exists, and that this world began and will end with him."

Azula smiled. "I would have your counsel, always, Yong Li, wise and 'strong warrior.'"

"As you wish, princess; as you wish."

"As I wish? If only I could, I'd show you exactly what it is, I wish." She giggled.

"You're burning up with fever," Yong Li said, and laid a cool, damp cloth on her forehead. She caught his hand, weakly.

"The flesh burns; yes it does." She kissed his knuckles, and pulled his hand to rest against her cheek, eyes closed and content. She drifted to sleep, and Yong Li turned to the door. He had heard sounds, before, about a dozen. Too quiet, for ordinary soldiers. There was a knock, and he nodded to himself

"Come in!"

Azula stirred, but slept on. Fire Lord Zuko entered.

"You'll understand, if I don't bow to you," Yong Li said, nodding to his hand in Azula's, and watched as Mai came around Zuko and stood ready. Her intent radiated like a blast furnace.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"The sweet nothings of a monster-"

"Mai! We heard most of it." Toph, Aang and Katara came into the cottage, and things started getting crowded. Zuko looked at Azula, and where Mai's eyes were hard, his were soft, with pity. "My sister... killed my mother."

"There were extenuating circumstances, and she's sorry for wha-"

"She's _sorry_?" Mai sneered, and a blade was suddenly in her hand.

"Mai." Zuko turned to her, and stood between his sister and his fiance's righteous anger; and perhaps, justice. He nodded to Suki, who was at the door, and Sokka behind her.

"I swore to spare her life. Not only that, but this, this, is not the right thing to do."

"I loved her!"

"I know you did. Both of them. One you had to give up, when she became a traitor, and the other, pushed us all away."

Mai looked at him in confusion.

"Let it go. Let it all go, so that we can begin, again." Outside, where he could only hear, Iroh was smiling. "Please? For me, for us?"

"I love her," Yong Li said, rising, and Zuko shook his head. "If you want a life, you can have mine."

"Oh brother," Toph muttered, but was drowned out by Mai shouting.

"She doesn't deserve happiness! She doesn't deserve to live! She is dangerous, and she only destroys. She will kill you, and..."

"Our children? No. I think that she will make a good Aunt; she was my father's hatchet woman, but..." Zuko laughed. "She got better."

"Please, I know that the Water Tribe girl has healing powers..." Yong Li turned to Katara, desperation written all over his face, and in his bearing. There was hope in the midst of defeat, a reprieve from abject failure.

"Well, I will never turn my back on those who need me, but this..." Katara shook her head.

"This is your victory, water witch. Take it, and enjoy it," Azula said, rising from her deathbed. She laughed, on the edge of madness, again, as well as death. "I, strangely, want so very much to live." She closed her eyes, bowed her proud head, and said, "Please?"

Yong Li caught her, and Katara drew water from her hip flasks.

"As you wish..." Katara and Yong Li said, together, and she looked curiously at the Dai Li agent, who only had eyes for Azula.

"I'm glad that I won't have to take her bending," Aang said to Toph, in the mess, in the early darkness before dawn. They had brought Azula aboard, and Katara was with her. Suki and Mai, too, while their men-folk paced the hallway. Aang had gotten bored, and hungry. He was not worried about Katara doing injury to her friends or Azula, and she was a powerful bender, in her own right.

"You're squeamish, and squishy; wishy-washy, twinkle-toes." Toph had her feet up, and she wiggled her toes at him. An airman looked pointedly at her feet, and took his meal to another table.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting along?"

"We're doing fine; me, over here, and him, over there." Toph smiled.

"What are we going to do, with her and the Dai Li agents?"

"Not my problem, or yours. That ball's definitely in Zuko's court, and he's going to solve it, with style," Toph beamed. "He may be nobility, but he knows how to get things done. I think he takes after his Uncle Iroh."

"You really think so? I do hope you are right," Iroh said, as he came to their table, with tea and a plate of little eats. He poured and handed Toph and Aang each a cup, and they rapped bent fingers on the table. Toph put her feet down, and took the pot from Iroh, to pour for him. Aang used his bending to cool their tea. They sat together, talking and enjoying their own fellowship, and, for once, let others find the way forward.

"I imagine that he wants to be with her..." Sokka was saying to Zuko. Sokka had hunkered down, chin on his hands and hands on his knees, which were bent to his chest, with his back to the wall across from the cabin door.

"He's going to wait, and wait some more. He almost let her die!" Zuko growled. "And he's twice her age!"

"Not quite, and the man went through a lot of trouble, on her behalf; plus, he did keep her alive."

Zuko scowled at him, and Sokka held up his hands, as if to ward off bad thoughts. "Hey, I'm on your side. If it was my sister..." The thought carried him away to the day when Aang accidentally burned Katara with his fire-bending. Just so.

Zuko sighed. "Not the real problem, of course. He's a criminal, wanted by the Earth Kingdom. I can't pardon him..."

"But the Earth King could, you know, if we could find him."  
"Hasn't somebody found him, yet?"

"Finding him is one thing; his staying put, or found, that's another. You'd think that a man and a bear would be easier to hang onto..." Sokka smirked. "He's harmless, and eccentric, and owes us a favor."

"Owes us?"

"Your Uncle, and the Aang Gang, then. Of which, you, oh great and powerful Fire Lord, are one."

Zuko smiled. Life was good. Then he frowned. Sokka groaned.

"Now what?"

"One Dai Li agent, and favoritism, for one man, out of dozens. I wonder, if we can work out a deal, spin this around. Work-release, because the Boiling Rock and all the other Fire Nation prisons are very expensive..."

"That's a really evil grin, Zuko, you might want to watch out for that."

"The grin is me imagining all the shiny coin that we get to keep, in the sadly depleted treasury, if this works." Zuko held out a hand to Sokka, and helped him up. "We need Suki for this, and probably Tai Lee and Mai, too."

Sokka pulled Suki aside, as they gathered for Zuko's bull session. He looked into her eyes, noses almost touching, and she asked him, "Are we okay?"

"You still talk to much," he told her, and they kissed.

"Hey, do you think you two could-" Sokka expressed himself with a finger directed at Zuko, and everybody, including Zuko, laughed.

"That's just rude, Sokka!" Tai Lee said. She turned to where Mai and Zuko were, briefly, sharing a chair in their quarters, and said, plaintively, "Should I stay, or should I go?"

Mai laughed and stood. She offered her friend a chair, and sat her down. "No, stay, Tai Lee. The Trouble Jar is out, and we need to discuss ways of emptying it, right, Zuko, my love?"

"Oh, yes," Zuko said, a dreamy look on his face. He sat up and sighed. Work, duty, both four letter words...

Katara wondered what was so important, and nodded, almost asleep. Dawn was coming, and Oppa groaned somewhere close by. She smiled.

"What's he saying?"

Katara saw that Azula was awake.

"Oh, he's just complaining about being alone," she answered. "He's a herd animal, and we're his herd. Or at least, that's how Aang explained it, to me."

"Am I going to live? And, if so, where did everybody go? Surely you don't trust me..."  
"Yet? Ever? No. You're in no shape to attack me." I hope, Katara thought. "And, even if you did..."

"Oh, I'm done. In all honesty, it's a relief."

"Oh, how is that?"

"I thought that only the strong deserve to rule, and I thought that I was the strongest. But Zuko is stronger, and you, all, are stronger, than I." She saw Katara's face. "What, you don't see it? Do you think I just wanted to kill my brother?"

"Yes."

"If he would not compete, then yes, I would have. Before you won, I did try to kill him, as a traitor. And, he should have done away with me, as a rebel. But, oh well, I am to be re-formed." She laughed, and saw the look in Katara's eyes. "The important thing is that the strongest of us will rule; that is what's best, for the Fire Nation, and, though you may disagree, that's what's best for the world."

"Oh, Katara, don't cry; I am a little crazy, after all."

"So, tell us about this great idea of yours, Zuko..." Sokka and Suki sat next to each other, but she sat sideways and leaned back against him. They did not look like they were about to make policy for the Fire Nation, and, indirectly, for the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes; they looked like two teenagers who'd been up all night, and both statements were true.

"It's one of the simplest things that I've ever stumbled upon," Zuko said, "Because it's been right in front of us, all along. Kiyoshi Warriors, Firebenders, Water Tribe Warriors and benders. Martial artists and masters of many blades. Working together, working with Avatar Aang to win the War, and now, to win the Peace." Zuko looked around the room, at the various warriors; he was the only bender present, but leave that be, for now. "I propose that we formalize an existing, and mutually beneficial association. Sokka called it the 'Aang Gang', but if we take it a step further, perhaps we might call them Trouble Twisters."

"Bending trouble back on itself, and twisting it to some good purpose," Mai mused.

"It's pretty imagery, but why? We already do this, but without the paperwork." Tai Lee frowned.

Suki and Mai snorted, and shared a look of perfect understanding. "Just becuase you don't write any reports..." Suki said, smiling.

"Does not mean that ten thousand messenger hawks do not live and die to serve order and civilization," Mai finished.

"I want to build on the good will, while it lasts, and not let it fade away. Right now, the Terra Team is agitating for the arrest and repatriation of the Dai Li who came to the Fire Nation, with Azula. I'm going to try to work a deal, where Dai Li who wish to freely atone for their crimes, can do so, under the supervision of Earthbenders and Kiyoshi Warriors, and the Royal Firebenders."

"This is about Azula and her Dai Li partner in crime," Sokka said.

"Yes and no. They would make a great test-case..."

"You never do just one thing," Mai mused, and added, "So we make a virtue of necessity?"

"We do." Zuko looked at Sokka. "Do you think that the Water Tribes would also participate?"

"It's hard to say, but-" Sokka smiled. "You want us to go sell this, for you, Zuko. Tricky."

"Think of it as a working vacation, or, well, a honeymoon?"

"Tricky and pushy...Hey!" He added, as Suki poked him. "Those are sharp fingers, woman!"

"Want to make that _'wife'_, 'husband'?" Suki asked.

"Get out! I had 'Suki proposes'; I win!" Tai Lee punched the air, and did a little dance. Suki was watching Sokka, as were the Fire Lord and his intended.

Sokka-sm and words failed him, and Sokka just nodded. After a moment, he cleared his throat, and said, "Yes, I would, 'wife'."

"You lose somethinge else, Fire Lord? I found you sister, and before that, your uncle; who'd you lose, this time?"

"I'm looking for the Earth King, and his bear."

"His bear? What kind? Platypus bear, Owlbear _(sorry, just had to __)_..."

"Here we go, again," said Toph.

A little later, after Jun had extorted a small fortune, she mentioned the possibility of a retainer, smiled, and rode off on her tracking beast, a shirshu named Nyla. Aang, Toph, Iroh and Zuko followed on Oppa.

"So you see, your Earth-iness, my friend Zuko just wants to put these men to work, making up for the evil that they've done..."

The Earth King leaned back in a hammock, watching the clouds through a hole in the forest canopy. The green cathedrals of the deep forest, where any man or woman could worship as they pleased; commune with the natural world. Or, pig out on berries and nuts, and small animals. The Earth King's face was greasy from his dinner of possum-chicken, which he had graciously offered to share. Aang had passed on ethical grounds, and because the whole idea of eating meat bothered him.

"I see. And what sort of community service would they be doing, for the Fire Nation?"

"They wouldn't be; I explained-"

"Fine, Aang. I'm just playing devil's advocate. A lot of people will say that I'm colluding with the enemy."

"The true enemy is fear, anger, and sorrow. These people would be doing whatever was needed, working with the local people, and making it possible for people to get on with their lives."

"Very well, Avatar, Fire Lord; if it matters, I agree with you. But I want a veto on it, on a case by case basis. And, well Bosco and I, we're ready to go home. You need me to sit and judge these men and women, so we'll go to the Fire Nation, first, or wherever these people are. But!" He looked from the Fire Lord to the Avatar. "I wish to sit in judgment of Azula, as well. Will that be a problem?"

Zuko looked away, and then at Aang. "No, it won't."

_I set out to write an Avatar fanfic about Zuko looking for his mom, but it got bigger, with loose ends, urgent new business and an expanded theme, when I realized that, duh, everbody has mother issues. Katara's have been toroughly explored, her mothering of Aang and the gang, and her Goddess aspect! Toph, some, but not enough... This was all supposed to be about Zuko and Ursa, but, more and more, I see that Mai and Zuko are defined by their relationships with Azula and Ursa. It's very complicated, and it's just one fan's ideas, so don't get worked up if this doesn't work for you. That's what fanfic is all about! 8-P_

The cargo bay of the airship was mostly empty, on this leg of the journey. In one corner sat five boxes, on their way home, to the Fire Nation. Mai walked over to one, and lay the crude stone marker on it. Then she kneeled and sat facing it.

"I was confused, when you went away, and I couldn't talk about it, with my mother. They said that you had done terrible things. They said that you had done them out of love. I didn't come here to lay this at your feet, blaming you, but... I thought that I should be able to do horrible things, too, _for what I loved_; the Fire Nation; my family; Azula-" her voice caught. "Tai Lee, and Zuko."

"You protect what you love, but I was wrong. You don't do the, the things I've done, to prove your love. You do what it takes, in spite of the cost, and knowing full well- Who's there!"

Mai was up and turning, a throwing blade at the ready. It was Toph.

"Relax! I didn't think you would hear me, and I guess the right thing to do would have been to leave, or make some noise, but..." She shrugged. "Sorry."

"This was private!"

"You do realize that you're talking to yourself, right?"

"You don't understand, little girl-"

"Hey! I said I was sorry! Don't dismiss me like that, or we will have something to fight about!"

"Very well. I apologize. Now, please leave."

Toph shook her head. "I am sorry, Mai. Can I please, stay?"

Mai sighed. "Very well." Mai turned back to the box. "I didn't have much more to say..."

She stood, silent, for a time. Toph appreciated silences; she was a bit of an expert. This one was full of ship noises, very faint, and the wind sighing past the hull. She fell to counting individual heart pulses, and had identified thirty-some, when Mai sat down, again. Toph sat beside her.

"She was Zuko's mother, not mine, but I looked up to her. Zuko knows, but I don't know if he quite understands." Mai looked sideways, at Toph. "I don't get along with my mom..."

"Same here; I know where you're coming from, silver spoon and all."

They laughed, and the coldness between them thawed.  
"I have always been a 'proper' daughter, never putting a foot off of the path chosen for me, until Azula went hunting her uncle and Zuko. I went for adventure, and, don't laugh, for patriotism; it was something that needed doing, and I..." she smiled. "I really wanted to see Zuko, again. I didn't think that Azula wanted to kill him, you know. And, I don't think she did, until..."

"Until he joined up with us?"

"Yes. I was pretty pissed at him for his betrayal, of me and the Fire Nation. I understand now."

"What do you understand?" Toph spoke a little too lightly, and Mai smiled.

"Earthbender, metal-bender, what is it you want to hear?"

"That there can be peace, between the Earth Kingdom, and the Fire Nation. Not just in our lifetimes, but after. You will-" Toph was surprised to discover that she was actually blushing.

"Not just yet, but I intend to be the mother of the next Fire Lord; It's a calling with a long and noble tradition..." They laughed, again, the assassin and the runaway. "I understand why we had to lose the War, so they we can, we will, win the Peace."

Mai stood, and bowed formally, to the bones of her future mother-in-law. "Peace to you, Ursa, mother-not. Rest and know that I have your son's back, and his future."

Iroh walked down the hallway, to his old cell. He could make out where the jailers had made repairs, and he smiled. The Dragon of the West- he still had what it takes. Even so, he didn't look forward to this.

Maybe his brother would surprise him, but in a good way. It could happen.

"Who's there?" Ozai called, and Iroh realized that he'd stopped. Coward.

"Hello, brother."

Ozai looked him over and sneered. "So, come to gloat? I would."

Yes, he would, Iroh thought. He had. "I have news. Azula-"

"Is she alive? Did she really escape?" Ozai sounded eager, and Iroh only wished that Ozai had been worried for his daughter, instead of coldly calculating the chance that she would loyally free him.

"Oh yes, brother. She got free." Of you, he did not add. He was definitely not here to gloat, but the pride he felt, in his nephew, and now, against expectation, in his niece, that he would find some way of sharing with Ozai.

"Well, don't keep me waiting. I've got a busy schedule; nothing after breakfast, nothing after lunch. An hour, outside, before dinner, and then more nothing, until morning."

"They let you outside?"

"I'm harmless; de-fanged. Why not?"

Iroh sulked, "You never let- never mind."

Ozai smiled. "So, what has she gotten up to, in her little escape?"

"It's been very good for her. She led rebels, made friends, found love, and also found time to try to kill me; again, I might add."

"Well, at least she's persistent. Who knows, maybe one of these days..."

"I think not. She nearly died, and we've brought her home to recover. To heal."

"But you said-" Ozai went very still. "So, you are here to gloat."

"Not at all. My niece is freer than she has ever been; and she has found a way to live with her brother..."

"Spare me! Oh, yes, Iroh, you win; does it please you, to win, over me?"

Cold victory; ashes, in his mouth. Bitterness.

"It would, if it were true. The real winners are our family, what there is, left of it." Iroh squared his shoulders, and held out his hand. "Join us. Please?"

Ozai stared at Iroh, until he was sure that he had really heard what he thought the fool had said, and then he laughed, bitterly.

"My daughter has failed, and that changes nothing, old man. You were weak, and father set you aside. He demanded a horrible price, but Ursa paid, gladly."

"Is that how you remember it? I remember, coming home from Ba Sing Se, my son, dead, my father, dead, and Ursa... _How could you do that_?" To call him a monster was redundant.

"Weak..." Ozai sat down, and he seemed to have increased in stature, somehow. "You've taught my family the ways of tea and cowardice. Failure as an art form. You expect me to join you? Never! I await the day, not long in coming, when someone with fire in his belly, drags this dynasty down. He won't have to work very hard."

Iroh turned away, and Ozai's mocking laughter echoed after him.

The bones were burned; that was the way of the Fire Nation. Death, fire, rebirth. Zuko and a few others, took the urn down to the pond, with the turtle-ducks.

"She was happy, here." Zuko said. Mai hugged him. Her grief surprised him anew; not the silence, but the tears on his silk robe. They stopped by the water's edge, and suddenly she turned away from him. He watched her walk away, running a guantlet of hugs; Suki and Sokka, who looked somber, thinking perhaps, of Kya; Toph, Aang and Katara; Uncle Iroh. She stopped in front of Azula and Yong Li, for a moment, and turned to the west, where the sun was setting.

She passed Ozai, a little ways apart from the others, and said, "She lives, but you are dead; my Fire Lord's mercy is a living death, is it not?"

Zuko turned back to the water, and poured. The ashes blackened the surface, and blew across the grounds, until there was nothing left. "She is in this place, and of this place, forever."

56


End file.
